Fast Forward 2020
by LindaLeeB
Summary: Seventh story in the series. Steve and Danny are still together and loving their life with their family. Slash warning.
1. Spring Graduation

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

 **May 29, 2020**

It's the end of May and Grace is graduating from high school tomorrow. Danny can't believe that the years have flown by so quickly. Grace is a beautiful young woman, and Jack is a rambunctious boy who enjoys testing his dads every chance he gets. Grace is spending the night with her mom and Stan, but she will be backing home for the week tomorrow evening after the graduation party at the Edwards. A more informal party is planned at the McGarrett-Williams house for Sunday afternoon.

Danny was sitting by the water, waiting for Steve to join him. Sometime over the last few years, Danny has gotten used the sound of the waves. The wooden chairs have seen a lot of action. Steve and Danny usually spend at least part of each evening there or on the lanai, weather permitting. Steve had to replace some of the slats on both chairs last year, and he repainted both chairs every spring.

Danny was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Steve approaching. He was a little startled when Steve set a cold Longboard on the arm of his chair.

"You look like a man who is deep in thought. Care to share?" Steve twisted the cap off his beer and as he sat to join Danny.

"Just the usual. How did Grace grow up so fast? And how has it been almost ten years since I followed her here?"

"I'm not sure I have the answer, Danno. Jack is about the same age as Grace was when I first met her. We've been together longer than your marriage to Rachel. And they said it wouldn't last."

"Never under-estimate the perseverance of a loud-mouthed haole and a motivated SEAL."

"Former SEAL, Danny. I thought that I would miss the Navy, but I don't. There was a time when the Navy was all the family I had, but you, Jack, and Grace are more than enough for me."

"How did you get Jack to finally go down for the night? He sure was wound up."

"Yeah, he's excited about Grace's graduation and the parties. He'll get to hang out most of the weekend with Charlie and Andy. Kekoa will be over on Sunday with Chin and Malia. That just about makes it a perfect weekend for him."

"He's still bummed out that Kono is having a baby girl. He was hoping to add another kid to their boys' club. She looks happy enough about it. I'm surprised her husband is so understanding about her job. He owns the biggest house on the island, including the governor's mansion."

Kono married her rich businessman boyfriend late last year and came back from their honeymoon pregnant. It wasn't exactly planned, but after the initial shock, Kono was thrilled with the news. After all, Steve, Danny, and Chin managed to juggle a career and family. She was a detective now and quite proud of the gold badge.

Steve and Danny were content to sit quietly by the water, each lost in their own thoughts. The years have been kind to them, although Steve's hair is graying more each year. Since his beard started graying, he was more clean-shaven than when he was younger. Steve stilled started each day with a workout, although he usually chose either a run or a swim, not both.

Danny's hair hasn't changed much, mostly because he touches it up a little. Danny thought Steve still looked like a Greek god, so he should at least be able to cheat on his hair a little. He absently rubbed at the scar on his knee, a reminder of the surgery he had last year. Jack so earnestly nursed his Danno through the weeks of physical therapy, aided by his other Daddy and Grace. It amazed Danny every time he thought about it.

They had some great times over the years, but it was the way they pulled together during the difficult times that forged their family and made them into an unbreakable unit. Steve and Danny still had their disagreements, but they never slept apart in anger since that night years ago when Danny spent the night in the guest room.

Being Jack's father changed Steve in so many fundamental ways. Steve understood what motivated his father to send Mary and him away after him Mom's death. He understood why Danny would uproot his life and move to Hawaii just to spend a few hours with Grace each week.

Steve loved knowing that a part of him would live on in Jack, and hopefully live on in Jack's children some day. Jack fascinated him on so many levels. Genetically, Jack was Steve's son. He was tall for his age with dark hair and hazel eyes. His ADHD has grown more apparent, and Steve and Danny sometimes struggled to cope with his difficulty in focusing on school work. Plus Jack was so bright that first grade work often bored him.

"At least Grace will be on the island for her first year in college. Rachel really wanted her to study in London this year." Danny was ready to let Grace choose what came next in her life, but he refused to let Rachel or Stan dictate where Grace studied or what she chose for her major. Grace was already planning to study in London her sophomore year through the university's study-abroad program.

"She'll do fine, Danny, wherever she goes. She knows that she'll always have us backing her up." Steve would miss Grace as much as Danny when the time came.

"Yeah, even you eventually grasped the concept of back-up."

"And they say that you can't teach an old dog a new trick."

"It would have been easier if the Army hadn't filled your head with so much nonsense."

"It was the Navy, Danny." For almost ten years, Steve and Danny had this familiar dialogue. Steve felt such a wave of love for Danny as he tried to remember their first 'cargument'. He was sure that it was when Danny demanded an apology for getting him shot. Come to think of it, Steve wasn't sure Danny ever accepted that apology.

"I think you've mentioned it a time or two. At least we'll have a week with her in Jersey next month. Mom and Dad plan to have a graduation party for her there since none of the family could make it here. I think some of the cousins are coming up from Tennessee. I should warn you that stories about you have spread throughout the family. Don't be surprised if some of the younger kids ask to see you fly." Paula and Jackie's kids spent enough time with their Uncle Steve over the years to collect some really great childhood memories. Some of the memories might have been embellished somewhat at family reunions.

"As long as I'm inside a helicopter, I don't have a problem with that."

"Aw babe, you'll suck the fun right out of it. I guess you could just show them your tattoos."

"Well, you could show them yours too."

"Hey, I think a few parents might get upset if I start to drop my pants."

"Don't worry. I could always bust you out of jail with a hand grenade."

"Don't get me started. My ears are still ringing from the grenade you threw last week."

"Danno, it was my first grenade this year. Besides, the drug boss was getting away."

"All these years and you're still a Neanderthal. Haven't I taught you anything?"

Steve snagged Danny's hand to stop his rant. "Of course you have. I've learned you need this hand to talk. I've learned to wait for backup. I've learned that one vertically-challenged verbose haole can replace the whole Navy in my life and in my heart. I've learned that everyone I love doesn't lie to me or leave me. I've learned that it's okay for me to have a life, a family."

Danny stood and pulled Steve up. "I stand corrected. We have a big weekend ahead of us. Why don't we head upstairs; maybe we can find another way to celebrate Grace's graduation."

Steve let Danny lead him into the house. They split momentarily to check all the doors and set the alarm. Then they climbed the steps together, hand-in-hand. As usual, they checked on Jack first. He was sprawled on his belly, one hand thrown over the near side of the bed.

"He looks like you sometimes so much that I swear I'm looking at a young Steve McGarrett." Danny ran his hand over Jack's hair and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Jack never stirred. Unlike his Daddy Steve, Jack was a heavy sleeper.

"I don't think that I was ever this young. I know that Dad loved me, but I always remember feeling the weight of the job on him. Even when he was a beat cop, he had a hard time leaving the job when he came home. Mom would get so frustrated with him. She never figured out how to invade his space the way that you do." Steve crouched down so that he could stroke Jack's hair. He kissed Jack and held out his hand to Danny.

They walked to their room and Danny secured the door behind them. Steve had pulled the bed down after he tucked Jack in. It was still early for a Friday night. Graduation wasn't until noon tomorrow, so they would be able to sleep in a little in the morning. That suited Danny just fine. He wanted to take his time tonight.

He was so proud that Grace had grown into such a fine young lady, but he missed his Monkey. She rarely called him 'Danno' anymore. Family movie nights were just as rare. Grace would join the family for supper when she was staying with them, but she seldom joined them for a trip to the beach or the movies. She liked to hang out with her friends, and she usually had a date on Saturday night. Danny knew Grace's college years would pass quickly. He worried that she might move to the mainland permanently to find a job as many of the local kids did.

Steve sensed Danny's tension and had a good idea where his thoughts were. Steve had many of the same feelings, but his years in the Navy taught him that you can't always be near the people you love. Steve knew that words wouldn't soothe Danny now. Instead, he drew Danny close and hugged him tightly. The muscles in Danny's back were bunched up, giving Steve an idea on what to do next.

"Danny, why don't you let me give you a massage?" Steve kissed Danny to cut off any protest, stopping only to pull Danny's t-shirt off. His shorts and boxers came next. Steve backed Danny to the bed and gently pushed him down before flipping him on his belly. "I'll be back in a minute. Try to relax, okay?"

Danny thought about protesting, but the idea of Steve's hands all over him silenced him. A couple of minutes passed before Steve came back to the bed. He was also nude and had a bottle of massage lotion in one hand. Steve straddled Danny and poured some lotion on one hand. He paused long enough to warm the lotion before kneading the muscles in Danny's shoulders.

"Oh God, I swear you have magic hands."

"You know I enjoy doing this, right? I get to put my hands all over you, and after the first couple of minutes, you're usually too far gone to talk."

"I don't think that you should be provoking me if you hope to get lucky tonight."

"Danny, I'm already lucky. My daughter is graduating at the top of her class tomorrow, my son is sleeping peacefully down the hall, and my really sexy husband is between my legs. How can I be any luckier than that?"

"I'd say we're both pretty lucky. My daughter is also graduating at the top of her class tomorrow, my son is sleeping peacefully down the hall, and my really sexy husband will be between my legs later tonight."

"Hey, it's my turn to be on top. And I'm already in position."

"Any reason I can't have a turn later?"

"You're being awfully optimistic, aren't you?"

"The night is still young, Steven, even if we aren't. What's the problem? Don't think you'll be able to rise to the occasion again?"

The massage was forgotten now, lost in the verbal foreplay. Danny wanted his hands on Steve. His earlier melancholy was gone; his only thoughts now were of sweaty sex with his husband. It took a couple of tries, but Danny finally dislodged Steve. Danny was on top now if not for long.

They wrestled for dominance, although neither gave it their best effort. Steve outweighed Danny, and SEAL training would always give him the advantage. But it was just as fun being on the bottom for him. Danny prevailed long enough to be on top for their first coupling. And just as Danny predicted, there was a repeat performance later. Steve was on top the second time.

They needed to shower and change the sheets before the lights went out shortly after 1:00 a.m. Danny spooned behind Steve, a familiar position. "Babe, thanks for distracting me tonight."

"You knew what I was doing and didn't say anything?"

"Of course I did. Why would I say anything? It's what we do for each other. Besides, when have you ever known me to turn down hot sex?"

"It was really hot?"

"Of course it was, you big goof! We had to change the sheets and everything. Now hush so I can get some sleep. I need my beauty rest."

"Yes dear. Good night Danno."

"Good night Steve."

For a change, Steve was the first to fall asleep. Danny held him close and thought about Steve's earlier words. They were both very lucky. Steve's instincts all those years ago about adding to the family saved them from being empty nesters now. Jack would fill a lot of their lives for several years to come.

Jack was the child they got to share from the very beginning. He was a glimpse into what Steve McGarrett was like before a car bomb stole the remainder of his youth and innocence. Jack was the very best of both dads rolled into one delightful little boy.

"You're thinking too loud. Go to sleep, Danno."

Danny smiled and stroked Steve's back. "Sorry, I'll try to think quietly."

Steve turned so they could share a mutual hug. He raked his fingers through Danny's hair, knowing it would help him relax. "How are you even conscious after what we did?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, counting my blessings."

"We have a full day ahead of us. Turn your brain off and go to sleep." Steve kissed Danny to punctuate his point. He deliberately slowed his breathing, knowing Danny would do the same. The next time that they opened their eyes, daylight was streaming in and Jack was snuggled between Steve and Danny.


	2. Summer Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

 _I guess that my writer's block is gone. I couldn't resist a follow-up to the story about Grace's graduation._

Family Reunion

June 2020

It was the last Saturday in June, and Grace's graduation party was in full swing. Actually, it was officially a family reunion for the Williams family, and Danny's aunts, uncles, and cousins turned out in record numbers. There were over 200 people present at the pavilion at the local park. There were two dozen picnic tables spread around the pavilion and under nearby trees. Volleyball net was set up on one side, and a field on the other side was set up for an afternoon softball game.

Danny's sisters, Jackie and Paula, were spectators at the volleyball game where children, teenagers, and adults played a crazy game. Steve was captain on one side while Danny led the other team. Both stripped their shirts off when the day heated up. Years of working with Steve had worn off on Danny. He was shirtless almost as often as his Neanderthal partner.

"I don't get it. Bill has gained maybe forty pounds since we first met. Why does Danny get to have the still-hot husband?" Paula was trying to discretely ogle Steve as he lifted one of the smaller kids so she could block Danny's shot.

"I don't get it either. I wish Mark had only gained forty pounds. I can't complain because I struggle with my weight. Danny looks damn good too, even if he is our brother." Jackie was as frustrated as Paula, maybe even more so. Her kids refused to attend the reunion until they heard that Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny would be there. Even as teenagers, they vied for their uncles' attention.

The little girl Steve was assisting was perched on Steve's shoulders now. With Steve's help, she was blocking most of the shots that came her way. She clearly had a huge crush on Steve. Danny decided that he needed a secret weapon and recruited a couple of his taller second cousins into service.

"Megan and Griffin, get in here. I need you on the front line to offset my freaky husbank here." Danny directed Megan, who was 6 feet tall, to stand across the net from Steve. Griffin, who was two years younger and 3 inches tall than his sister, stood at the other end of the net.

The game grew more outrageous with every serve, drawing quite a crowd. After each team won a game, Steve called for some of the spectators to take over the court. He noticed that Danny was favoring his weak knee, and he knew that Danny wouldn't leave the game unless he did.

Jack brought his daddies water from the cooler. Steve was tempted to pour his over his head. He was used to the heat, but there was normally a nice ocean breeze when they played volleyball at home. That thought was interrupted by a blast of water from a 'Super Soaker' squirt gun. Steve turned around to take the second blast in the face.

"Oops! Sorry Dad, you looked like you could use a cool down." Grace giggled at the look on Steve's face, and Steve was reminded of the first time he met her at the football game.

"Thanks Grace. I think Danno looks a little overheated too." He nodded toward Danny who was sprawled out under a tree.

"No, he's fine. He's the one who suggested that I should help you out a little."

Before Steve could confiscate the water gun, Mom called for everyone to come to lunch. Two long tables held platters of ham and turkey, salads, veggies, chips and dip, and desserts. All the local families pitched in with the food assisted by the visiting relatives who were bunking out in spare rooms and living room couches.

This was the first time that Steve met the southern cousins (as he thought of them). Although Danny's parents and sisters welcomed him into the family, Steve was a little apprehensive about meeting the extended family. As far as he knew, they were the only same-sex couple in the Williams family.

Steve caught some curious stares earlier in the day, but otherwise everyone was friendly enough. Steve was pleased to meet so many of the people Danny spoke of over the years. There was Jason, only son of Aunt Diane of Hawaiian wedding cake and homemade biscuit fame. Jason spoke with a distinctive Tennessee drawl, so much so that it took Steve some time to translate in his head.

There was Mary Lou, another fantastic southern cook. Ordinarily, Steve would have been careful to limit his intake of high fat/high calorie foods. But today, he was sure that anything he ate would melt off in the heat. He knew that he would be called in to play softball this afternoon, Danny's revenge for his nonsense during the volleyball game. Steve didn't mind playing, but he knew how hopeless he was at batting. His young son was better at batting than Steve was.

Steve cooled off enough to put his shirt back on, but he was still pretty wet from the water gun when he put the shirt on. Now he felt like a refugee from a wet t-shirt contest.

"So where did y'all get those tattoos?"

Steve looked up from his plate to see Jason sitting across the table from him. Jason was built similarly to Danny, short and muscular. Steve was surprised to hear that Jason was a fireman for a small town north of Nashville.

"I got this one in California when I finished SEAL training." Steve pointed to his left bicep. "I got this one overseas after my last mission as a SEAL." Steve pointed to his other bicep. "How do you like being a fireman?"

"I like it fine. I was an EMT for a while until I qualified for fireman. I worked at a car dealership running parts when I first graduated from high school, but all the guys there told me that I was wasting my time. I guess it took a while for me to get there." Jason thought about how hard his last year of high school was after his mom died just weeks before the holidays. His parents had divorced a couple of years earlier, and his dad was busy with his new wife and step-daughters. Then he remembered hearing that Steve's mother was killed in an explosion when Steve was only sixteen.

"Hey, it only matters that you got there eventually. Do you get up to New Jersey often? I don't think that we've met before."

"Nope, I like to spend most of my time off hanging around at the lake. That's what we used to do when I was young and my mom and dad were still together. I remember when Danny came down to visit when we were both kids. We used to make fun of his accent, sort of like y'all do when I come up here."

"Danny likes to think that he doesn't have an accent. Sometimes I hear it when our son, Jack, gets excited."

"I was talking to Jack while y'all were playing volleyball. He wanted to know about some of the fires we put out this summer. It's so dry where we are that there is a burn ban in effect. He tells me that it rains almost every day where y'all live. What's that like?"

Before they knew it, Steve and Jason were engaged in a general discussion of Tennessee versus Hawaii. What was it like to live in a year-round warm weather environment? What was the biggest fire danger? Were gangs a problem, and what was the major crime rate? Their plates were empty by the time they finished their conversation. By that time, others joined them at the table and in the discussion.

Danny took Steve a piece of chocolate cake and a fresh cup of iced tea. "Here babe, I know it's your favorite. I see you've met the southern contingency."

Steve scooted over enough so that Danny could sit on the end of the bench. He scanned the area where the younger children were playing games and saw that Jack was paired with a younger boy for the spoon race. Satisfied that Jack was safe, Steve turned his attention back to the table.

Questions soon turned to some of Five-0's more notable cases. Through the miracle of modern technology, it was possible to follow Hawaiian news from anywhere. Several of the cousins kept track of the team over the internet.

Steve did his best to downplay some of the more sensational aspects, but Danny soon chimed in. "Steven, you left out the part where you dropped the tear gas down the chimney. And don't forget to mention the hand grenades either." Soon, the family was exposed to the Steve-and-Danny show, as Chin and Kono called it when the men weren't around. Only the call for softball players saved them from revealing anything too embarrassing.

Steve was relieved when Danny was appointed coach of Team One. He wouldn't have to worry about more stress on Danny's knee. His relief was short-lived when he was assigned to Danny's team. Any hope Steve had of being first-base coach was gone.

"Steve, you can play third base, and you'll be batting at the bottom of the order." Well, at least Steve could field and throw well enough. There were enough players that Steve could hope that he would be benched before he could bat.

It was a tight game. The Williams were a competitive group who took their games seriously. Steve was called to bat during the third inning. There was a runner on second base; Steve was relieved that the runner didn't need to advance. He had been the cause of too many double plays in his life. No one was more surprised when Steve connected with a low pitch that soared over the head of the right fielder.

It would have been a triple if Steve hadn't been so slow to run the bases. It was the first big hit that Steve ever remembered making. The runner on second base scored to Danny's delight. He owed Steve big-time for the run.

Fresh players took the field for the fourth inning, giving Steve a break. Jack was waiting with fresh bottle of water. "You hit it Dad! Did you see how far it went?"

"Thanks Jack. I guess I was overdue for a hit. Do you want to sit with me and watch the rest of the game?" They sat on the grass together, father and son, until the game was called after six innings. Danny's team was ahead by two runs, giving them bragging rights until the next reunion.

Steve looked over to see that Jack was dozing off. He was still struggling a little with jet lag, and he was up early this morning. Steve found him in an earnest conversation with his Nana when he came down for his first cup of coffee. Jack loved his Nana and Poppa dearly and eagerly looked forward to their annual visit to New Jersey. Strangely enough, he always begged to go into Manhattan. Steve wasn't sure if the skyscrapers or crowds were the big attraction. He couldn't imagine any two places being more different than Honolulu and New York City.

Supper was called late in the afternoon. Leftovers from lunch, plus some fresh cold cuts and hot dogs, filled the tables. Families drifted home as soon as the meal was cleaned up. Steve and Danny stayed until the pavilion was put in order and all the equipment was packed up. Jack was yawning by the time they pulled in the driveway at Mom and Dad's house.

"Come on little man. Let's get our shower so you can get to bed." Steve picked Jack up and climbed the stairs. Jack sometimes joined one of his dad's in the shower at home. It was about the only way he would accept help with his bathing, not that he usually needed it. Only when he was very tired did the finer points of soap and water elude him.

Danny was waiting for Jack with a dry towel when Steve finished helping Jack. Jack had his pajamas on by the time that Steve stepped out of the shower. He quickly finished drying off and dressed in sleep pants and a t-shirt. The shower revived Jack long enough to stay awake while Danny showered. He went downstairs to kiss his grandparents goodnight before climbing into bed.

"Daddy, I had a really good time today. I like having a lot of family. Do you think Grandma and Grandpa McGarrett would love me if they were alive?"

Steve was used to how sometimes Jack popped an odd question into their discussions. "Jack, they love you so much. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean that they can't see you from where they are."

"You mean that they can still see us even though they're dead?"

"Yes Jack, that's exactly what I mean. Sometimes they used to visit me when I was asleep, and I could talk to them. But I'm sure that they are watching you and Grace and Danno and me. And I'm very sure that they love you very much."

Jack yawned and seemed to be satisfied with Steve's reply. "Okay Daddy. Love you. Love you Danno."

Steve and Danny hugged Jack and tucked him in. Just before Jack drifted off to sleep, he whispered, "Love you too Grandma and Grandpa."

 _Now you've met my freakishly tall niece and nephew as well my vertically-challenged nephew. I can empathize with him; I'm only 5'2". And yes, Jason really does talk like that. I do too when I get tired._


	3. Fall Family Ties

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Ties

September 2020

It was a quiet Friday night at the McGarrett-Williams house. Everyone was missing Grace since she started college even though they saw her at least once a week. She usually came home to do her laundry, often bringing at least one classmate who wasn't fortunate enough to have family locally. They would spend some time on the beach before sitting down to a home-cooked meal. Aside from the visits, Grace called her family in the evening to say goodnight to Danno, Steve, and Jack whenever possible.

Steve and Danny noticed that Jack didn't eat much for supper; he pushed his food around on his plate instead of shoveling it in like it was his last meal. Danny claimed that Jack got his manners from Steve. Finally, Jack asked to be excused.

"Jack, is everything okay? You don't seem to be too hungry, and you haven't said much since we got home." Danny was still better at picking up the moods of his family than Steve, although Steve wasn't absolutely clueless.

Jack looked at his plate and sighed. It was obvious that Jack had something on his mind and was reluctant to tell his dads about it. Steve pushed his chair back from the table and put his arms out for Jack. When Jack quickly came to him, Steve nodded to Danny and they went to the couch. Now both men could cuddle with Jack.

Gradually, Jack relaxed against Steve's chest. Steve thought that Jack might have dozed off. Jack finally asked the question that had weighed heavily on him since class this morning. "Do I have a mommy?"

Steve and Danny knew that the topic would come up, but they were hoping that Jack would be a little older before he became curious. They had talked how they would handle the issue, but neither really wanted to have this discussion yet. Until today, Jack didn't seem to think it was too odd that he had two dads instead of a mom and a dad.

Danny thought maybe he could answer better because Steve's explanations at times were too long and involved for a seven year old. "Yes, you do. You know how Aunt Kono carried baby Fiona in her belly before she was born. Someone carried you in her belly before you were born."

"But Aunt Kono is Fiona's mommy. She feeds her and plays with her. Did my mommy do that?"

Steve ruffled Jack's hair and sighed. "Oh buddy, I hoped that you would be a little older before you asked that question. No, your mommy didn't do that, but not because she didn't love you. Before you were born, it was just me and Danno and Grace, who was here only part of the time."

Danny took over now. "Daddy and I talked about having a baby, and we thought that we would wait for a year before making the decision. Then one night Daddy told me that he was tired of only getting to be a daddy every other week when Grace was here. He wanted us to have a baby who would stay with us all the time. I wanted that too."

"Danno and I found a really nice lady who agreed to carry you for us since men can't have babies. She and her husband had children and wanted to help another family have a baby. It was really hard for her to say goodbye to you after you were born, but that was our agreement. We send her pictures of you every year on your birthday."

Jack listened to his dad's explanations and tried to make some sense of it. "But Grace and Charlie and Andy have one mom and three dads. Why do I only get two dads and no mom?"

Danny had to laugh. The McGarrett-Williams family was so closely assimilated that Charlie and Andy called Steve 'Daddy Steve' as often as they called him 'Uncle Steve'. They all called Danny by Grace's name for her dad: Danno. "Jack, Grace has only one dad. Uncle Stan and Daddy are her stepdads."

"But Charlie and Andy call you Danno and Daddy Steve."

"That's because Grace calls us that. We're not really their dads. Our families just kind of got mixed together."

"But how did Grace get a mom and I didn't?"

Steve turned Jack so that they could see his face. Neither man guessed their family was so confusing for Jack. They never talked about Danny's previous marriage or that either of them previously been with women. Danny knew it was time to lay it all out for Jack and hope he would understand.

"Jack, I was married to Grace's mom, your Aunt Rachel, a long time ago. I was a cop in New Jersey where Nana and Poppa live when we met. That's where Grace was born. Aunt Rachel worried a lot about me when I went to work every day. One day, she decided that she couldn't go on being so worried about me. We got a divorce. Then Aunt Rachel married Uncle Stan and moved to Hawaii."

"Why would Aunt Rachel move Grace so far away from you? Didn't you miss her?"

"You bet I did. I moved to Hawaii just so I could be with Grace. A few months later, I met your dad. He was in the Navy back then. He came home for Grandpa McGarrett's funeral. He stayed to help me find out who killed Grandpa."

"Actually Danno, you were helping me. That's when Five-0 started. We needed Uncle Chin because he knew people who could help us. And Aunt Kono helped us too. Anyway, back then Danno and I didn't get along very well."

"You got me shot!"

"I apologized."

Jack giggled when his dads started bickering. This was familiar to him. "But you and Daddy became partners."

Steve put his arm around Danny and drew him close. "Yes Jack, we became partners. And after the first year, Danno and Grace moved in. At first it was because Danno needed a place to stay. Pretty soon, it was because we love each other and didn't want to be apart."

Jack tried to digest the information, but it was a lot for a little boy. "But Aunt Rachel is Charlie and Andy's mom, and they're my brothers. Doesn't that make Aunt Rachel my mommy too?"

Steve knew what to say now. "Jack, there are all kinds of brothers. Some are brothers because they share the same mommy or daddy. Some are brothers in your heart. You know how Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono are our ohana? So are Charlie and Andy. They're brothers in your heart. They don't have any other family living on the island, and neither do you. So when you boys decided among yourselves that you were brothers, we all thought it was a great idea. They stay here a lot, or you go to their house. We're family, and that's all that's important."

"But will I ever get to meet my mommy?"

Steve and Danny weren't sure what to say. Shelley agreed to meet with Jack when he was older if he wanted that. They always assumed that Jack would be older when that happened. None of them wanted Jack to become attached to Shelley. What if Jack decided that he wanted to spend time with Shelley's family? That would be their worst nightmare. They had Jack so that they didn't have to share their child with another parent.

"Yes Jack, when you get a little older, you can meet her if you still want to. Did something happen today at school that's got you curious? It never seemed to bother you before." Danny thought that if they knew what triggered the questions, they might answer Jack better.

"We had to color in a family tree today. The teacher told us to put in our parents' names and any brothers or sisters. I wasn't sure how to put everybody on the tree. Then Mikey asked where my mommy was. I told him that I didn't have a mommy, and he told me that everyone has a mommy. He told me that my mommy probably didn't want me and that's how I got two daddies."

Not for the first time, Danny wanted to strangle another kid. First there was that kid Tommy who filled Grace's head with nonsense. Now this other kid Mikey was doing the same to Jack.

"Jack, it isn't that your mommy didn't want you. This was something she did for Danno and me. We wanted a baby and she agreed to help us. Even though she doesn't get to see you, she loves you and prays for you every day. Saying goodbye to you in the hospital was probably the hardest thing that she ever did. Every year on your birthday, we send her a picture and write her a letter to tell her how you are doing. She always sends a 'Thank You' card with a little note inside. She writes how she always prays that you're happy and healthy."

"And Jack, you know how much Daddy and I love you. The day you were born was one of the happiest days in our lives. We could hardly sleep that first night. Every time you moved or made a sound, we were up to make sure that you were okay. Do you know how many times you peed on Daddy? He never got mad; he was so proud that you outsmarted him again."

"And Danno insisted that he get up with me for every 2 a.m. feeding even though I told him that I could do it by myself. He never thought that he would have another baby to love. Jack, no baby was ever more wanted. We love you so much, son."

"I know. I love you too." Jack moved between Steve and Danny so that he could hug both of them.

"So do you think that you could eat a little more supper? Otherwise, you'll be up at 2 a.m. wanting something to eat. Let's go heat up your shrimp." Danny gave Jack one last squeeze and led him back into the kitchen.

Steve put his hand on his forehead and tried to massage away some of the tension. This was the last thing he expected to talk about tonight. When he looked up, Jack was standing there. "Are you coming Daddy? Danno said that it's your turn to clean up the dishes."

"He did, did he? Then I guess I'd better get to it. Are you feeling better?"

"I guess. Some of the kids only have a mommy or a daddy. My friend Patty has two moms. My other friend Jesse says his mom and dad fight all the time. He wishes that his mom and dad would treat each other nice like you and Danno."

"Is that why Jesse likes to come over here so much?" Jesse was over almost as much as Charlie and Andy.

"Yeah, he says the fighting makes his tummy hurt. It doesn't hurt when he stays here."

Steve filed that information away for later consideration as he loaded the dishwasher. Danny sat at the table with Jack while Steve cleaned up. The rest of the weekend passed quickly. Grace came over early enough on Sunday morning to get some of Danny's famous pancakes for breakfast. She was enjoying life on campus and didn't find her classes too difficult. She had almost a dozen credits under her belt due to advanced placement classes so she could afford to take a lighter course load for her first semester.

Steve and Danny dropped Jack off a little early for school so they could discuss the fallout from last week's assignment. Miss O'Hara was a little young and hadn't thought through the impact of the assignment on kids with unusual family configurations. She agreed to give them a heads up before handing out any more 'family' assignments.

Steve drove away from the school and detoured to a scenic lookout along the coast highway. He pulled over and turned the ignition off. "I didn't expect the questions so early Danny. I'm not sure that we said the right things."

Danny reached over to massage the back of Steve's neck. As expected, they were taut with tension. "Babe, I don't think that there was a right answer or wrong answer. Jack seemed fine with our explanations. I suspect he'll mull them over for a while and come back with a few more questions. We can always check in with the family counselor we used after Grace's kidnapping."

"That's probably not a bad idea. Jack said something that bothered me. He said that Jesse's parents fight a lot, enough to make Jesse's stomach hurt. Jack doesn't go over to Jesse's house to play, does he?"

"No, the kids always gather at our house. Between the fort and the beach, we've got the magic playground."

"Well, we've always tried to make the kids feel welcome. I like having them around. They make such a happy noise. The house was too quiet for a lot of years, like it was dying. It's alive again. I think Mom and Dad would be pleased."

"I agree. Now, I think it's time for us to go to work. Remember that little elite task force you're in charge of. That means that you really should try to be on time." Danny pulled Steve in for a hug.

Steve gave Danny a hard kiss and started the Camaro up. Steve and Danny knew Jack would eventually have more questions, and both were concerned about Jesse. He was a sweet little boy who always seemed a little hungry for affection. Whenever Jesse spent the night, he held onto Steve and Danny for an extra hug when they tucked the boys in. Now they knew why.


	4. Fall Family Crisis, Part 1

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Crisis

October 2020

Three weeks passed since Jack questioned Steve and Danny about his mother. It was a very busy time for Five-0. The men never got the opportunity to talk to the family counselor. Jack seemed satisfied with Steve and Danny's explanations, so maybe it wasn't on the top of their list of 'Things We Need to Do Now'.

Unfortunately, Jesse fell through cracks too. That was a critical mistake. Late one Friday night, Steve's cell phone went off. A glance at the caller ID told Steve that HPD dispatch was calling. "McGarrett here. What have you got for me?"

"Commander McGarrett, we have a little boy calling in on 911. He says he knows you and your son and is asking for you. The operator can hear someone yelling in the background. We've sent a unit to the address, but I thought you would want to respond also."

"Give me the information." Steve shook Danny awake and turned on the light to take down the address. When dispatch told Steve that the caller was Jesse Wright, a chill went through him. Steve assured the operator that he would be there shortly.

"What's going on?" Danny was already getting dressed and calling Rachel. They would drop Jack off on their way out.

"Jack's friend Jesse called 911. He's asking for us." Steve finished dressing while Danny roused Jack. He had extra clothes at the Edwards' house, so Danny just put some slippers and a light robe on Jack.

Rachel had the gate open and was waiting at the front door for Jack. She took the still sleeping boy from Danny so that the men could be on their way quickly. The Wright's lived only a couple of miles from Stan and Rachel's house, but the drive seemed much longer.

HPD was inside the house when the Camaro pulled up to Jesse's house. Danny called for an update on the situation and was informed that there were two dead bodies on the scene. A man and woman had gunshot wounds in what seemed to be a murder-suicide. The man shot the woman in the chest before turning the gun to his head. There was no sign of the little boy.

The officers were regular members of the workout group that Steve still mentored. Steve nodded to the senior patrolman. "Have you searched the house?"

"Yes sir. My partner and I found the woman in the kitchen. The man is in the master bathroom. The boy's bed has been slept in, but we haven't been able to locate him."

"Thanks, Tom. Jesse and Jack are good friends, and he knows us. Hopefully, he'll come to us."

Steve and Danny went to the second floor. "Jesse played hide and seek in the house with Jack and me one Sunday when you took Grace to the symphony. I advised Jesse to seek higher ground if he ever really needed to hide. Let's start in his room. We're looking for a high shelf in a closet, or maybe access to the attic."

Steve and Danny turned on lights as they made their way through the bedrooms and bathrooms. They gave the master bathroom a pass to avoid disturbing the crime scene there. Steve spoke calmly as they searched the area. "Jesse, it's Steve and Danno, Jack's dads. You asked me to come help you. Can you tell us where you are?"

At the end of the hall, they found a chain hanging from the hatch to the access. Steve pulled the chain, and stairs unfolded down to the hall. "Danny, you stay here. I'm going up to check the attic out."

Steve slowly climbed the stairs. He paused at the top to listen for Jesse. Steve thought he heard a whimper in the corner and slowly moved his flashlight in that direction. "Come on buddy, you're safe with me. Danno's waiting in the hall for us."

Steve could see someone moving in the shadows. Slowly, Jesse was coming to him. Steve met him halfway and hugged Jesse tightly. Jesse was weeping quietly on Steve's shoulder. "I've got him, Danny."

Danny was waiting for them with a blanket. He tried to take Jesse to bundle him up, but Jesse wouldn't release his hold on Steve. Steve finally took the blanket and threw it loosely over Jesse. "Jesse, we're going down the stairs and outside. You're safe with Danno and me. Just keep your eyes closed."

An ambulance was waiting for them parked on the street in front of the house. Steve climbed in the back and sat on the gurney. He recognized the EMT's, which was no surprise. Probably every EMT on Oahu had tended to the team at one time or another. "Dave, this little guy is pretty upset. He's a friend of Jack's and he's not ready to let go. Can I hold him for transport?"

Steve knew that a trip to the emergency room was mandatory for a minor found at the scene of a crime like this. Physically, Jesse seemed to be unharmed. The emotional damage would haunt Jesse for years. Steve knew what he wanted to do. Jesse needed to be with people who knew him and loved him. Jack would be heartbroken for his friend when he found out what happened. Jack would want to help Jesse. Steve wanted that too. He was pretty sure that Danny would be on board with the idea. And the current governor was a big fan of Steve and the Five-0 team.

The ambulance pulled up to the ER and the rear doors of the rig opened. Steve climbed down with Jesse still in his arms. Jesse had stopped crying halfway to the hospital but still hiccupped a little. "Jesse, we're going into the hospital now, so the lights are going to be bright. The doctor needs to take a look at you, but I'm not letting go of you. Okay, buddy?"

Steve could feel Jesse nodding his head. To his right, he saw Danny pull up in the Camaro. He waited for Danny to catch up. Steve didn't want to make any explanations in front of Jesse. Danny could go ahead of them and smooth the way. Sure enough, it was only a couple of minutes later before a nurse led them into a darkened treatment room. The ER wasn't too busy yet for a Friday night, so a doctor would be in shortly.

Steve looked down to see that Jesse was dozing off. Steve took the opportunity to tell Danny his plan. "He needs to come home with us, at least until we can find any family. Jesse can't go to child services."

Danny was way ahead of Steve, as usual. When Steve's mother was killed, Steve was effectively orphaned. John McGarrett sent Steve and Mary away, and both suffered greatly through the years for their father's actions. Jesse's pain would be worse knowing that his father killed his mother. Danny guessed that Jesse would be dead too if he hadn't hidden away so well.

"I know. I called Rachel on the way here and filled her in. She's keeping Jack tonight. When the doctor clears Jesse, we'll take him home. We can put off CPS until tomorrow. Maybe you can call the governor and ask for a favor. I don't think you've done anything to piss him off this month."

"Thanks Danno. You read my mind."

"Well, I've had a lot of practice at it. Here comes the doc."

The ER doctor was also an acquaintance. Just like the EMTs, most of the ER doctors had treated one of the team at one time or another. Dr. Warren had been briefed on what Jesse had been through, so his plan was to make sure the boy wasn't injured while trying not to upset him further.

"Steve, I need to check him over. Did you see any bruises or bumps?"

"No, we think Jesse hid when the trouble started. We found him hiding in the attic. We would like to take him home. Our son is a good friend, and he spends a lot of time at our house. We can't leave him."

"Well, let me take a look here." The doctor checked Jesse's heartbeat and pupils. Of course this woke Jesse up, and he started crying again.

Steve did his best to soothe him. "Hey buddy, the doctor just needs to make sure that you're not hurt. Danny and I aren't going anywhere without you. Let's see if you have any bruises or scratches. The attic can be a scary place." Steve pulled up Jesse's pajama top, but the skin was clear of any apparent injury.

"Jesse, I'm Dr. Warren. Does it hurt anywhere?"

"My tummy hurts. It always hurts when Daddy yells at Mommy. I think he hurt her this time."

"The police are checking that out. Did he hurt you?"

"No, I hid really good just like Commander McGarrett taught me." Talking about it seemed to calm Jesse enough so that the doctor could finish his exam. He smoothed Jesse's hair back and nodded for Danny to follow him.

"Detective Williams, the boy didn't sustain any injuries. I really should have the staff contact CPS."

"Look doc, I know the protocol, but this little boy doesn't need to go with strangers tonight. He called 911 and asked for my partner. We'll take care of the technicalities in the morning. We just need to take Jesse home now." Danny was ready to call the governor tonight if necessary, but he knew that the lateness of the hour would not work in their favor.

"All right, I'll tell the staff that I'm releasing Jesse into your custody. Keep him warm. You're a parent, so you know the drill. Try to get him to eat a little and sleep. Keep him hydrated. Your partner seems pretty adept at calming him."

Danny smiled at that. "Yeah, who knew? Our daughter, Grace, was kidnapped a few years ago. We got her back okay, but she was traumatized. Steve was able to calm her down after that too, probably because emotionally he's about the same age. This is important to him, to us."

"If his condition changes bring him back. We hate to prescribe sedatives for kids this young, and I'm not sure that it would be helpful for now. For what it's worth, I think you and Commander McGarrett are doing a good thing here. I'll put that in writing if you need it."

"Thanks doc. Can we get out of here?"

"The nurse will be in shortly with discharge papers. Is your son at home now?"

"No, he's with family. He'll stay with them tonight. Tomorrow is soon enough to try to explain it to Jack." The men shook hands and Danny went in to give the news to Steve and Jesse.

It was almost an hour later before they made it home. It took the nurse a little longer than predicted to bring in the paperwork, and it took almost ten minutes before Steve could talk Jesse into letting go long enough for the drive home. Danny drove home while Steve sat in the back seat with Jesse. Steve hadn't been in the back seat since the Waldo incident (as Steve thought of it). The back seat seemed to have shrunk over the years, or Steve wasn't as flexible as he used to be.

It was almost 2 a.m. when Danny pulled in the driveway. Danny offered Steve a hand and tugged him out of the back seat. Jesse scrambled out after him and put his arms out for Steve. Steve picked him up and hugged him. "Jack's over at Charlie's house tonight. You can sleep with Danno and me tonight. Are you hungry? I could do with a little hot chocolate. How about you, Danno?"

Danny had seen Steve do this with Grace over the years, and yet it still surprised him a little. Steve made it almost seem like any other weekend with one of Jack's friends sleeping over. Danny knew his cue. "I might be able to get some hot chocolate down. How about you, Jesse?"

"Can I have marshmallows?" Yeah, that was a typical kid question.

"Do you like the little ones or the big ones? We usually save the big ones to make smores."

"Can I have a lot of the little ones?"

"Of course you can. Do we still have some of those chocolate chip bars, Steve, or did you and Jack eat them all?"

"I think there may be a few left. Here we go Jesse." While the men were bantering, Danny unlocked the door and deactivated the alarm. Steve led the way to the kitchen and set Jesse on the counter. He was gratified when Jesse let go easily this time.

Steve pulled a pan out of the cabinet while Danny carried the milk and chocolate syrup over. While Steve heated the milk and whisked the syrup in, Danny convinced Jesse to make a trip to the downstairs bathroom.

By the time that Jesse and Danny came back, Steve was pouring the hot chocolate into three mugs. Steve set the mugs on the kitchen table while Danny brought the marshmallows and chocolate chip bars out. Jesse put a handful of marshmallows in his mug, and the men did the same. They sat quietly enjoying their snack until Jesse spoke up.

"Mommy was really mad at Daddy tonight."

Steve and Danny exchanged a look, and Danny nodded for Steve to take the lead. "Do you know why?"

"Daddy lost his job and couldn't find another one. He told her all our money was gone. She started crying and said some mean things. I tried not to listen. He started yelling back. After a little while, I heard a loud bang. I got scared. I got the phone from one of the other bedrooms and hid in the attic. I could hear Daddy calling for me. I was too scared to answer." Jesse started crying softly.

Steve pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped Jesse's face. "Jesse, you did good. You were smart enough to hide like I told you, and you knew to tell the person on the phone to call me. Do you have any grandparents or aunts or uncles?"

Jesse shook his head. "Mommy didn't have a daddy, and her mommy died before I was born. Daddy's mommy and daddy died when I was a baby. I don't remember them. Mommy didn't have any brothers or sisters. Daddy has a sister. She lives in Minnesota. I only met her once. She isn't married and doesn't have any kids. I don't think she liked me very much."

Steve could work with that in the morning. For now, he wanted to reassure Jesse. "I'm sure she liked you just fine. We'll see if we can find her tomorrow. Until then, Danny and I want you to stay with us. Jack will be home in the morning, and I know he'll want you to stay too. Are you finished there? I could use a little shuteye. How about you, Danno?"

Jesse seemed to finally run down for the night. He let Steve clean his chocolate moustache off and carry him upstairs. Steve laid Jesse in the middle of their bed and sat with him while Danny changed into sleep clothes. Then Steve took his turn in the bathroom and changed. They decided to keep the lights on low in case Jesse woke up while it was still dark.

Steve and Danny curled around Jesse, much the same way they had with Grace and Jack over the years. Steve raked his hand through Jesse's hair. "Danno and I will be right here if you need us."

Jesse's eyes drooped briefly before closing in sleep. It had been a heartbreaking night for the little boy, and tomorrow was sure to be another tough day. For tonight, he was in good hands.


	5. Fall Family Crisis, Part 2

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

 _So many of you were concerned about Jesse, so I couldn't leave you hanging. No one is going to desert Jesse. Not Steve. Not Danny. Not Jack. And definitely not me._

Family Crisis, Part II

It was a rough night for Jesse, Steve and Danny. Several times, Jesse whimpered in his sleep. Either Steve or Danny would stroke his cheek or rub his back and murmur soothing words. Shortly after 6 a.m., Jesse woke up crying for his mommy. It tore the guys up to hear him, knowing that Jesse's mom would never be there for him again.

Danny sat up in bed and pulled Jesse onto his lap. Steve scooted over close to Danny so both of them could comfort Jesse. Danny imagined that they were quite a sight. Both needed a shave, and their hair was sticking up in different directions. Steve's tattoos were peeking out from the sleeves of his shirt. Some kids would have been scared of them. Instead, Jesse felt comfortable and safe. He had been in this bed before on a weekend morning after spending the night with Jack. He missed his friend this morning.

"When is Jack coming home?" Jesse was calmer now and wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Jack will be home later this morning. Are you hungry? Danno will make us some of his special pancakes."

"Uh-huh. Can you make banana pancakes Danno?"

"Yes I can. Give me a few minutes to get dressed. Steve, see if you can rustle come clothes up for Jesse." Danny knew that there would be a parade of people and a lot of phone calls to make. A hot meal might make it a little less stressful.

Danny texted Rachel to let her know that they were up and asking her to call when she could talk for a few minutes. He was mixing the pancake batter when she called. Danny asked her to keep Jack for a while until someone from HPD could talk to Jesse and Steve could talk to CPS. Although he hadn't discussed it with Steve, he also asked if she and Stan could talk to Jack, Charlie, and Andy. Danny knew that Steve would want to help Jack through this, but it would mean diverting his attention from Jesse. And for now, Jesse needed their undivided attention. He knew that he could trust Rachel and Stan to handle the situation.

Steve and Jesse came downstairs a few minutes later, dressed in similar clothes. Steve found a pair of jeans that were too short on Jack and a 'Property of U.S. Navy' t-shirt for Jesse. Steve was wearing his old Navy t-shirt and jeans. Both were wearing slippers. Their faces were washed and hair combed.

With Steve and Jesse assisting, breakfast was on the table quickly. Everyone was still tired, and they ate mostly in silence. Steve knew that he needed to make some phone calls, so he sent Danny and Jesse upstairs to gather laundry. It was still the weekend, and there were chores that needed their attention. Danny lingered long enough to tell Steve that he asked Rachel to tell Jack and the boys what had happened last night.

"I know I should have checked with you babe, but Jack is going to need a little time to process what happened. Then he's going to want to help Jesse. I thought it was best for Jesse if Jack knew before he came home. Jack knows that we've got his back, but Jesse is going to need a little extra from us for a while. And I know that we can count on Rachel and Stan to take care of Jack for us."

"Danny, you did the right thing. So we're on the same page here? I want Jesse to stay with us; I want us to be his family. From what he said last night, I doubt that the aunt will object."

Danny walked over to give Steve a hard kiss. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you holding Jesse last night. You are such a good man. I want Jesse too. I'd better get up there. I'll try to buy you enough time to make your calls."

Steve quickly called HPD to let the lead investigator in the Wright case know that Jesse was with them and would be available later for an interview. He also called the weekend number for CPS and was relieved to hear a friendly voice.

"Charlotte, it's Steve McGarrett. I don't know if your office has been notified yet, but Danny and I have the little boy from the Wright case. He's a friend of Jack's, and he asked for me when he called 911 last night."

"Steve, I'm just putting the case file together now. The officers at the scene noted in their report that you accompanied him to the hospital. It took a little longer before the ER would tell me where he went after discharge. By then, I guessed that you had him. Is Five-0 handling the case?"

"No, it's pretty straight forward, if a tragedy like this could be called that. We're only involved because of Jesse. Charlotte, what do we have to do to keep him here? He can't go to a group home or even a foster family. He's been through just about the worst thing a kid can endure. We can't leave him with strangers."

"Steve, it's against SOP, but I think that I can swing it. You already have childcare set up for Jack when you and Danny are working. Will having an additional child be a problem for your providers?"

"I'm sure that it won't, but I'll call them later to make sure. Will you come by this morning for your initial interview? I suspect that HPD will be by later to talk to him. You want to be present for that too."

"Will there be some of your muffins and coffee?"

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Charlotte would do the right thing for Jesse. "Danny used the bananas for pancakes. How about cranberry muffins? No nuts, right?" Steve knew he would win extra brownie points for remembering Charlotte's nut allergy.

"You're a dear and you make me wish that I was twenty years younger, even if you and Danny are the perfect couple. I'll be by a little after nine. See if you can put HPD off until after I get a chance to talk to Jesse."

"I can do that. Thank you Charlotte. This means a lot, and not just to Jesse."

"You're welcome Steve. See you later."

Jesse and Danny came down a few minutes later. Danny had a laundry basket full of sheets and towels. "Jesse helped me strip the beds, and he hung fresh towels in the hall bath. What are you making?"

Steve managed to clean most of the breakfast mess up while he was on the phone, and now he was standing in the pantry pulling out canisters of flour and sugar. "I'm making cranberry muffins; it's a bribe for CPD."

"Let me guess; it's Charlotte's weekend to be on call. Otherwise, you would be adding pecans or walnuts to the muffins. Is she going to help us?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she is. Charlotte hates standard operating procedure almost as much as I do. We definitely caught a break there. She's coming over after nine." Jesse wasn't sure what was going on, but he stiffened when he heard that someone was coming to the house. He was afraid that someone would take him away from Steve and Danny. He knew that there was no reason to think that they would want him to stay, but he could hope.

Both Danny and Steve could see that Jesse was apprehensive about Charlotte's visit. Danny set the washer to start and turned to Jesse. "Hey buddy, let's go sit outside for a minute. Steve, are you coming babe?"

Steve put the measuring cup down and wiped his hands on a dish towel. "I'm right behind you." They walked toward the beach and sat in their chairs. Steve set Jesse on his lap and hugged him. He could feel the tension radiating from Jesse and immediately tried to reassure him.

"Jesse, I talked to a nice lady while you were upstairs. She's a friend who works for the state. She needs to talk to you and make sure that you're okay. Danno and I want you to stay with us. Jack will want you to stay too. We're going to talk to your aunt and see if she'll agree to let us keep you here. We'll be your family. No one can replace your mom and dad, but we'd like to be your family. Is that okay with you?"

Jesse leaned into Steve and nodded his head. "Will Jack be my brother?"

Danny leaned over to tousle Jesse's hair. "He'll insist on being your brother. And we would be your dads. That's what Steve told the lady this morning. She'll ask you what you want, and it will be okay if you decide that you want to do something else later. But we really want to help you through this, and we want you to stay here."

Jesse reached up to hug Steve's neck, and then put his arms out to Danny. Danny lifted him over to his lap and accepted his hug. Jesse was shorter than Jack and not quite as lean. He felt sturdy in Danny's arms. Danny offered a silent prayer that they would be able to make this work.

Meanwhile, Stan and Rachel were in a serious discussion at their home. Stan woke up last night when Danny called, and he was aware when Rachel left the bedroom. He assumed that Steve and Danny had a call and would drop Jack off. It didn't happen often, but he was happy to help out. Stan never forgot that Steve and Danny helped out when his marriage to Rachel was in so much jeopardy.

When Rachel didn't come back to bed after she carried Jack upstairs, Stan went in search of his wife. He found her drinking a cup of tea in the kitchen. Stan was appalled and a little guilty when Rachel told him of the tragedy at the Wright home.

"Rachel, I knew Max Wright professionally. He lost his job about six months ago. Max was always a little volatile, and I don't think he was legit in some of his dealings. I heard from Tom Carson that his wife had a reputation for drinking a little too much at parties. Rich Davenport told me that Max showed up at the country club yesterday morning trying to talk him into some big deal. They threw him out because he hadn't paid his dues in months."

"Danny called back a few minutes ago. He was following the ambulance with Steve and Jesse. He didn't think that Jesse was injured, but they needed to get checked out. I think the plan is to take him home if the hospital doesn't want to keep him overnight. Jesse is mostly Jack's friend, but Andy and Charlie have spent a lot of time with him. They will all be upset when they hear the news. I think that we should get some sleep while we can."

Rachel rinsed her cup out before putting it in the dishwasher. Stan pulled her close for a hug. "I never thought that Max would do something like this. What a nightmare! How do we explain this to the kids?"

"I think that it would be better for now if we didn't say that Max shot his wife before he killed himself. Maybe we should just say that there was a terrible accident and that Jesse's parents are dead. It will take a few days for the police to make an official determination. Making breaking the news in stages will soften it a little."

Rachel and Stan slept poorly for the remainder of the night. The boys were up early on Saturday morning. Rachel heard them whoop with delight when they discovered Jack's presence. She went in to tell them that she was fixing breakfast if they were hungry. She was getting dressed when she received Danny's text. When she called him, Rachel wasn't surprised to hear that Steve and Danny were hoping to keep Jesse with them. Danny had always loved being a father, and Steve was just a softie for kids. They were amazing fathers to Grace and Jack. They were just the pair to help Jesse through such a difficult time.

By the time that the boys finished their waffles and sausage, Stan was down for his first cup of coffee. Rachel pulled him aside to explain Steve and Danny's plan for Jesse, and that Danny asked them to tell Jack and the boys what had happened. Stan managed to get his coffee down before Rachel sat down to the breakfast table. Stan cleared the plates away before he joined them.

As simply as she could, Rachel explained that Jack was with them because Steve and Danny were called in last night. There had been an accident at Jesse's house, and Jesse called 911 to ask for Steve's help.

Jack straightened up when he heard that. "That's because Daddy always knows how to help people. Danno too. They're the best. Is Jesse okay?"

"Yes sweetheart, Jesse is fine. He made a trip to the hospital just to make sure. Your daddies stayed with him, and he's at your house now."

"Cool, can I go home now? I want to see him." Jack started to go upstairs to get dressed but Stan stopped him.

"Jack, you need to stay here a little longer. Jesse needs to talk to some people. Jack, Jesse's parents are dead. Your dads are checking to see if Jesse can stay at your house for a while. I'll take you back before lunch. Jesse is going to need us all to get through this."

The boys nodded somberly. Andy popped his thumb in his mouth while he considered the news. He was the youngest, and stress always caused him to revert to thumb-sucking. Stan pulled Andy onto his lap and gently removed his thumb from his mouth.

Jack stood and asked to be excused. When Rachel excused him, he went upstairs to get dressed. Danny told Rachel that Jack often needed time alone when he was stressed. She thought that the current situation was definitely stressful. Rachel gave him some space.

Jack went upstairs but detoured to Rachel and Stan's room. He picked up the phone and dialed Steve's cell phone. He needed to talk to his daddy. Jack knew that his Aunt Rachel hadn't told the whole story, and Jack needed the truth.

Steve just put the first batch of muffins in the oven when his cell phone rang. He saw Rachel's number on the caller ID and sighed. This couldn't be good news. "Rachel, is everything okay? How did Jack handle the news?"

There was a pause before Steve heard Jack's voice. "Daddy, I want to come home. Jesse needs me."

Well, Steve was right. This wasn't good news. "Jack, can you hang out with Charlie and Andy for a little longer. Jesse has to talk to Miss Harmon from child services so we can see if Jesse can stay with us. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Daddy. Jesse is another brother of my heart. He needs ohana now. Daddy, Aunt Rachel said that there was an accident at Jesse's house and that Jesse's mommy and daddy are dead. I don't understand. What kind of accident was it that only his mommy and daddy were hurt?"

Steve sighed and not for the first time wished that kids came with an instruction manual. He looked out the kitchen window and saw that Danny was sitting with Jesse down by the beach. "Jack, we think that Jesse's daddy hurt his mommy and then killed himself. And please don't say anything to Charlie or Andy."

Jack was silent for what seemed like an hour. Steve was beginning to panic when Jack finally spoke. "Does Jesse know?"

"Yes, he heard them arguing and then a gunshot. He found a phone and then hid. He called 911 for help and asked them to call me. Danno and I found him in the attic. He's not hurt, but it's a really bad time for him. He still needs to talk to HPD. Can you give us a little time, buddy? You don't need to hear Jesse talking about the bad stuff right now."

"Okay Daddy. Can you tell him I'm sorry his mommy and daddy are dead?"

"You're the best Jack."

"You too, Daddy. You and Danno are the best. Love you."

"Love you too Jack. See you soon." Steve ended the call and put the phone down. He missed his morning workout, but now was not the time to go for a run. Instead, he readied the next batch of muffins for the oven. It wasn't as satisfying as lobbing a grenade or hanging a suspect off of a roof, but Steve would settle. He felt more like Betty Crocker and less like an ex-SEAL. But it was going to be a day for comfort food, so Steve sat down with another cup of coffee and waited for the muffins to finish baking.


	6. Fall Family Crisis, Part 3

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Crisis, Part III

Detective Singer from HPD called the McGarrett-Williams home just as the second batch of muffins came out of the oven. Steve slipped off his oven mitts and answered the phone. "McGarrett here."

"Steve, this is Sean Singer. I'm the lead investigator for the Wright case. I understand that you have Jesse Wright at your home. I thought that you would like to know that I just spoke to the boy's aunt, Max Wright's sister."

"Sean, thanks for calling. I'm relieved that you're in charge. Jesse is having a rough time, and I know that you're good with kids. Jesse is friends with Jack, and we're all very fond of him. Charlotte Harmon is coming by after nine this morning to meet with us. Danny and I want to get custody of Jesse. Can you tell me how the aunt handled the news?"

"I can tell you that she is a piece of work. She didn't seem to be too surprised to hear that her brother killed his wife and then himself. And she clearly stated that she wanted no part of raising the boy. I can't see her fighting you on custody. Tell me Steve; is it your impression that Wright would have killed the boy if he hadn't hid?"

"Yes, that's what I think. Jesse said that his father was calling for him. I know that you need to talk to Jesse. Can you give us an hour with Charlotte before you come over? Danny and Jesse have been sitting together down by the beach for almost an hour. If I know Danny, he's probably gleaned some background about how things were at Jesse's house before all this started. Maybe he can fill in some gaps."

"That fits my schedule. Are you sure about taking in Jesse? You and Danny have such a nice deal going with Jack and Grace. The boy is bound to be traumatized. It's going to be rough going with him."

Steve sighed and massaged his forehead. Over the years, Steve and Danny had forged friendships with many of their counterparts in HPD. Steve's social skills had improved, but it still wasn't in his nature to share. "Sean, we can't abandon him now. I remember how I felt when my mom died and my dad sent Mary and me away. I was a teenager; I felt like I lost everything and nothing good would ever happen to me again. I can't let that little boy, especially one who has spent so much time here, go it alone. Danny and Jack agree with me."

"As long as you're sure, I won't say another word. He's fortunate to have you in his corner. I'll see you after ten."

Steve moved laundry around and went upstairs to make his bed with the clean sheets. Danny and Jesse came in just as he was tucking the top sheet in. "Babe, you should have called me in. I would have helped. The muffins smell amazing. Jesse thinks that maybe he should sample one before anyone gets here. I thought that maybe I should help him."

Steve smiled at the obvious ploy for a snack. It was a game they often played. "Give me a hand with the other bed and we can all have a muffin. Jesse, I think that I left my cell phone on the kitchen table. Can you get it for me?"

When Jesse left the room, Danny gave a synopsis of his talk with Jesse. "Apparently, Jesse had a pretty sad home life. His dad worked a lot of hours until he lost his job. He was pretty short-tempered all the time, and Jesse's mom gave as good as she got at least until last night. I think that they were both heavy drinkers. Jesse spent a lot of time in his room when he wasn't here. Jesse thinks that his father would have shot him if he hadn't hid. I couldn't find it in me to correct him. He really wants to stay with us."

"Sean Singer called to set up a meeting with us. He talked to the aunt; she sounds like a stone-cold bitch. Her only redeeming quality is that she doesn't want Jesse. Sean will be by after ten. Do you think Jesse will be okay talking to Charlotte and Sean?"

"I think it helps him to talk a little. They're both good with kids; I think he'll be fine. Maybe we can have Jack come home around 11:30 so he can eat lunch with us."

"Uh, I forgot to tell you. Jack called while you were outside with Jesse. I would have come out to tell you except that you and Jesse seemed to be deep in discussion. He seems a little better for it. Anyway, Jack called because he wanted to come home to help Jesse. He also didn't buy Rachel's story. She told him and the boys that there was an accident and that Jesse's parents were dead. Apparently he inherited our bullshit detector. Danny, I gave Jack a sanitized version of what happened and warned him not to tell Charlie or Andy. He accepted the news about as well as we could hope."

"Does he know that we aim to keep Jesse?"

"Yes, and he's very insistent about that too. He said that Jesse is another brother of his heart. God Danny, he's such a great kid!"

"Yeah, he's the best of us. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that he's my son, our son. It looks like we might have another son soon. I guess that it's a good thing that Stan and Rachel are paying half of Grace's tuition at U of H."

"Danny, the last thing I'm worrying about is the money. Besides, my SEAL buddy who does our investing is brilliant. It won't even cause a blip on our budget. Maybe when the dust settles, we could go to the cabin for a weekend. It's so peaceful there. If we give Jesse some quiet space, maybe he can let go of some of his grief."

"I think that's a good idea. Jesse was pretty quiet when we first went out. The longer we sat there, the more words sort of dribbled out of Jesse. At first it was just bits and pieces. Then it was the heavier stuff. Here he comes. Steve, I need a little more sheet over on my side."

Jesse walked into Jack's room carrying Steve's phone. He was sure that the men had been talking about him. Maybe they decided that he would be too much trouble. Maybe they talked to Jack, and Jack didn't want him here all the time. Jack had such great dads. Danno sat with him by the beach like he was the only kid left in the world. And Daddy (as he always thought of him) made him feel safe. Jesse didn't think that he would ever feel safe again, but he did last night when Daddy picked him up. Jack wouldn't want to share his dads with him.

Steve crouched down to take his phone from Jesse and saw a single tear roll down his cheek. He picked Jesse up and brushed the tear away. "Hey, what's this? Are you worried about talking to Miss Harmon? She's a really nice lady, and she's just going to ask you if you want to stay with us."

Jesse couldn't help it now. He was softly crying and couldn't seem to stop. His own daddy always got mad when he cried. Now they would send him away for sure.

Steve remembered when Grace had her meltdowns and how mad she was at herself for crying. He guessed Jesse was having his own meltdown. Steve sat on the side of the bed and did his best to comfort Jesse. He patted Jesse on the back and rocked back and forth. "It's okay, son. Danno and I are going to be with you the whole time. I talked to Jack, and he'll be home a little later. He wanted to come home now, but I thought that we could use a little privacy for now."

"So you send me away before Jack gets here?"

"Send you away? Jesse, look at me." Steve tipped Jesse's head up so that he was looking at Steve. "We're not sending you away. We want to be your family. Danno and I want to be your daddies. Jack already thinks of you as a brother. We know you're having a tough time. Go ahead and cry if you need to, but don't cry because you think we're going to send you away. Do you understand?"

Jesse took his time considering Steve's words. He looked at Danno and then back to Steve. "Can I stay here forever?"

Steve smothered a laugh. "How about if this is your home as long as you want? You'll grow up and maybe have a family of your own, but this is where you can always come home to. Is that enough?"

Jesse nodded and leaned into Steve. Steve hugged him and kissed his forehead. They sat like that until the doorbell rang. Steve glanced at his watch and saw that it was a little after nine. "Danny, can you let Charlotte in and get her some coffee and a muffin? We'll be down in a minute."

When Danny went down to let their guest in, Steve stood with Jesse. "Let's go wash your face. Listen, if you need to take a break down there, just say so. Danno and I will be with you."

A few minutes later, Steve and Jesse came downstairs and into the kitchen. Charlotte Harmon was drinking coffee with Danny and enjoying a still-warm muffin. There was another cup of coffee for Steve and milk for Jesse. Steve peeled the paper off a muffin for Jesse and pulled his chair close so that he could keep physical contact with Jesse.

Charlotte could see that Jesse had been crying and that Steve was in protective mode. "Jesse, I'm Miss Harmon. I just need to ask you a few questions. I've talked to the police and I have an idea what happened last night. Detective Singer will be by in a little while and will want you to tell him what you can about that. I'm only interested how you're doing. Did you get any sleep last night? Did Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams feed you any breakfast?"

"Yes ma'am. I slept with Danno and Daddy last night. I had a bad dream, and Danno fixed me pancakes. Can I stay here?" Jesse was swinging his legs and had a milk moustache. And Lord, he had such a hopeful look on his face that it almost made Charlotte cry.

"Is that what you really want? Do you want to live here with your friend Jack and his family?"

"Uh-huh. I like it here. Nobody yells at me here, and I always got a lot of hugs even before now. And Daddy and Danno will keep me and Jack safe."

"Jesse, don't you have any other family?" Charlotte tried to be gentle in her questions, but she could see that Jesse was getting agitated. She hated this part, but she needed to make sure for Jesse's sake.

Jesse put his arms out to Steve. Steve responded by setting Jesse on his lap and hugging him. Danno moved his chair closer to Steve to add his support. "It's okay, Jesse. Miss Harmon needs the information for her files. Danno and I are right here."

Jesse sighed as if it pained him to admit the existence of family. "I have an aunt, daddy's sister. I only saw her one time. I didn't like her very much. She talked mean to me like my daddy used to. Please don't make me live with her."

"Jesse, I'll need to talk to her but don't worry too much about it. I think that's enough for now. I need to walk this muffin off. It was delicious Steve. Danny, do you want to show me the beach?" Charlotte knew what Steve wanted, and she knew what Jesse wanted. She needed to hear from Danny now.

Once outside, Charlotte turned to Danny. "I'm going to make this easy. Tell me what you know, and tell me what you want."

"I'll start with the easy part. I want to be Jesse's family. You read the preliminary police report by now. I think that Jesse would be dead if he hadn't hid. Sean Singer talked to the aunt; she doesn't want him. He had a pretty miserable home life. I'm not sure if it was ever better, but from what he told me this morning, it's been bad for a while. He's Jack's best friend, and that says a lot considering how close he is with Charlie and Andy Edwards and Kekoa Kelly. What else can I tell you?"

"I think that's enough. I can see that Jesse looks to Steve when he's really upset. Does that bother you?"

"Charlotte, I'm thankful that Steve can help him. Jack's friends and my own nieces and nephews have always adored Steve. He's Super-SEAL and little boy all rolled into one package. He loves to camp out in the backyard with the boys. He plays hide and seek so well that it's almost scary. And he knows how to make volcanoes that will dump five pounds of mud on my car. It's always my car!"

"I heard about that. Didn't that happen when Grace was still in elementary school?"

"Yes, and that was an accident. Last summer, the boys got bored one Saturday afternoon and built another one. I'm still finding pieces of 'lava' on the Camaro. But I digress. Jesse and I get along fine. He's comfortable with me too. Sometimes Steve has too much nervous energy to settle down. It's the same way with Jack. There are times that he turns to Steve, and times that he comes to me."

"I think that we can head back now. I need to use your powder room before Sean gets here. I'll recommend that we temporarily place Jesse with you and Steve on Monday. You and Steve need to petition for long-term placement pending adoption. I assume you want to adopt?"

"Yes, I think that I speak for both of us when I say that we want to adopt Jesse. It's the only way to make sure he stays with us. Do you anticipate any problem?"

"If the aunt doesn't want to be involved, then it will fall to CPS to act in Jesse's best interest. You and Steve are well-respected for your work with Five-0, and you're dedicated to your family. Plus it's always harder to place older children. It will take some time and a lot of paperwork. I'll do whatever I can to make it go smoothly."

The rest of the morning was even more difficult. Jesse had to tell the detective about his harrowing ordeal from the night before. Sean tried his best not to upset Jesse, but it was bound to happen. Danny asked Sean when they could get some of Jesse's stuff from the house. Charlotte offered to go with Sean and pick up some clothes and books for school. Charlotte and Sean left together just before eleven.

Steve was going to ask if Stan or Rachel could drop Jack off, but Danny thought that maybe Jesse would benefit from getting out of the house. It would be at least a couple of days before Max was ready to release the bodies. There was the matter of funerals to see about if the sister in Minnesota didn't want to make any decisions. Steve also needed to talk to the Governor about some time off. For now, Steve needed to see Jack, to hug him.


	7. Fall Family Crisis, Part 4

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Crisis, Part IV

Steve had to retrieve the booster seat from his truck before they could leave to pick up Jack. Both boys were small enough to need a booster seat, and Steve and Danny were sticklers for safety. Danny was driving this morning, an indication of how distracted Steve was.

"Earth to Steven. Do you think that you can call Rachel and let her know that we're on the way?" Danny knew that Rachel would warn to boys to give Jesse a little space. Sure enough, only Stan met them at the front door.

"Hi guys. Hi Jesse. Listen, I'm really sorry about your mom and dad. I hear that you're going to stay with Steve, Danny, and Jack. That means you'll be over here a lot too. Rachel and I want you to know that you're always welcome here. You're part of our family too now."

Steve and Danny were both a little surprised by Stan's speech. He normally wasn't that talkative unless he was making a presentation or trying to sell an idea. It meant a lot to them to know that Stan and Rachel were backing them since they sometimes watched Jack for them.

Jesse was too stunned now to answer. He hadn't thought about how close Jack and his family were to the Edwards family. For the first time since the trouble started at his house last night, Jesse was hopeful that he might have a normal life.

"Rachel has the boys in the back. Jack's p.j.'s are in the bag by the door. He's out of fresh clothes here by the way. I'll go get Jack." Stan started to go to the family room but was startled when Jesse spoke.

"Can I go play with Jack and Charlie and Andy?" Jesse looked up expectantly at Steve and Danny.

Steve wasn't sure what to say and punted to Danny. "I don't know. Do we have a couple of minutes to spare, Danny?"

This was one of those times when Danny had the clearer head. It had occurred to him that Jesse might want to spend a little time with the boys. Danny knew it had to happen sometime, and he knew that Jack would be careful with Jesse. He decided that now was as good a time as any to give it a shot.

"I don't think that we're on a strict timetable today. Go ahead." Danny waved Jesse on before he turned to Stan. "Thanks, I was pretty sure that we could count on you and Rachel. One of the items on our 'To Do' list is to talk to the people who help us with Jack to make sure that they would be willing to help with Jesse too."

"Danny, you and Steve helped Rachel and me when we had no reason to expect your help. The way that you are with Andy and Charlie has made such a difference. I knew Max Wright. I feel guilty that none of us anticipated anything like this. You can count on us for whatever you need. It's the least we can do."

Steve put his hand up to stop Stan. "Stan, there's no reason for you to feel guilty. You had no way of knowing what Wright would do. And thank you for helping with the boys. It makes a difference for us too."

Steve and Danny followed Stan to the family room. They weren't surprised to see Jack sitting next to Jesse with his arm around him. Charlie and Andy were dismantling an elaborate castle made of big building blocks.

Jack saw Steve and Danny come in behind Stan. "Come on Jesse; let's go ask Daddy and Danno. I'm sure it will be okay."

Steve closed the distance and crouched down to hug Jack and Jesse. Before he could say anything, Jack piped up. "Daddy, Charlie and Andy need to come home with us to help Jesse play. He's finished talking to everybody, isn't he? We want to go by Kamekona's shrimp truck for lunch, and then we can play on the beach. Maybe we can have a cookout for supper, and we can have smores. Tonight we can camp out in the living room."

Rachel tried to bail Steve out. "Jack, it's probably not a good time for Charlie and Andy to come over today."

"Yes it is, Aunt Rachel. Jesse needs his brothers with him. Daddy, tell her that Jesse needs his ohana with him." Jack looked from Steve to Rachel and back to Steve. Charlie and Andy flanked Jack and Jesse now, linking arms with them.

"Yeah Mommy, we need to help him play this afternoon. It's important." Charlie was the spokesperson for their family, and he was determined that he and Andy got to do their part in helping Jesse.

Danny decided it was time to join the discussion. He could see that Steve had no clue what to say. "I think that's a great idea. The only problem is that we have the Camaro. Rachel, why don't you and Stan join us for lunch, our treat? Then you can drop the boys over at the house. Steve, do we still have clean clothes at the house for Charlie and Andy?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we do. You boys finish picking up your toys. We'll be in the kitchen when you're finished."

The adults convened to the kitchen. Rachel started to apologize. "Danny, Steve, I'm sorry. I know the boys were having a discussion about something, but I didn't know this was what they were up to."

Danny waved her off. "It's okay Rachel. I think the boys are on to something. Steve and I have spent the last several hours trying to convince Jesse that we want him to be part of the family. I think that knowing that the boys accept him into their brotherhood will show him more than anything. Jesse probably needs to blow off some steam, and I know that Steve's going to explode pretty soon if he doesn't get to go for a swim or something pretty soon."

"Danno, I'm fine." Steve started to argue the point until he saw the smile on Danny's face.

"Of course you are, babe. Rachel, you and Stan don't mind joining us for lunch and loaning us the boys for a while?"

"Of course not. If the boys are staying over, then Stan and I can have a quiet dinner. Are you sure that you're up to having four boys tonight? I don't imagine that you got much sleep last night."

"I'm hoping that being with his brothers will inject a little normalcy into the situation. Besides, they'll be so tired when Steve finishes with them that they will go down early. He's a little scary when he calls for lights out."

Before Steve could object, the boys joined them in the kitchen. Jack and Jesse discussed what they wanted to do that afternoon on the way to lunch.

Kamekona was manning the shrimp truck today, and he greeted his friends. "If it isn't my favorite haoles. I see your family is growing. Little Jesse, please accept my condolences for your loss. Are you sure that you want to join up with these guys?"

It never failed to amaze Steve and Danny how quickly news spread around the island and how Kamekona was always the first to know. Steve tensed, worried about Jesse reaction. He put his hand on Jesse's shoulder in a show of support.

Jesse looked up at Kamekona and smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure. They're my ohana now."

Kamekona gave Jesse a toothy grin. "Then it's okay brah. Your meal is on the house. It's a special introductory offer for a new McGarrett-Williams. The rest of you haoles have to pay."

Steve mouthed a 'thank you' to Kamekona and placed their order, making sure to mention that Danny was paying the bill including for the Edwards meals. The boys sat together giving the grownups a chance to compare notes.

Rachel was the first to offer her opinion. "Danny, I think you are correct about the boys helping Jesse through this. And Stan and I think that you are doing a wonderful thing for Jesse. You are amazing fathers, and he's a very lucky little boy to be a part of your family. Of course, he's part of our family now."

"Thanks, Rachel. That means a lot. Jack indicated a few weeks ago that Jesse's home situation wasn't good. We were having the 'do I have a mommy' discussion. He told Steve that Jesse wished his mom and dad treated each other nice the way the Steve and I do. He said their fighting made Jesse's tummy hurt."

"I meant to check on the situation, but we were really slammed at Five-0. I should have made the time." Now that Steve had a few minutes to sit, guilt was setting in.

"Steve, you said it wasn't my fault, and I knew that Max was volatile. I didn't know that he was so close to the edge, but I knew his financial situation was precarious. We can't turn back time, but we can ensure Jesse's future. We're with you on this."

Steve's cell phone rang, indicating an incoming call from Chin. He and Malia just heard the news and called in concern. Steve assured them that the situation was under control for now, although Steve and Danny would probably not be in this week. Chin expected as much and offered to pass the news on to Kono.

Steve knew his next call needed to be to the governor, who had not heard the news. He was surprised to hear that Steve and Danny were taking in young Jesse, but he agreed to give the men time off to take care of urgent matters. Ever the politician, he realized that the news would reflect well on the team as well as his administration.

While Steve talking to the governor, Charlotte left a voice mail telling Steve that she put Jesse's clothes and personal items around the back of the house on the lanai. She promised to call Steve late Monday with an update on custody. Steve saw that everyone was moving toward their cars. It was time to move the games to their house.

The boys were quiet in the back seat on the way home. They perked up when Danny pulled in the driveway. Charlie and Andy spilled out of the Edwards COV. Danny went over to set up a tentative time for them to retrieve their sons in the morning.

Rachel couldn't resist teasing Danny. "Daniel, you realize that you're going to need a larger vehicle to carry all four boys. They won't even fit in Steve's truck."

"Thanks Rachel. It's nice to see that you still know how to wound me." Danny put his hand over his heart in mock distress. Danny had the same thought during breakfast this morning.

"Sorry Danny, I know how you love your Camaro. Shall we pick the boys up sometime between ten and eleven in the morning?"

"Thanks, that would be great. See you in the morning." By the time that Danny turned around, Steve and boys had disappeared into the house leaving the door wide open. "He's still a Neanderthal," was all Danny could say. He could hear the boys chattering upstairs as they changed into their suits. Danny found Steve in their room changing his clothes.

"Charlotte left Jesse's stuff on the lanai while we were gone, so he's got a suit. Can you handle the boys for a while so I can take my swim? I'll cut it short, but I need to take the edge off a little. I'll make it up to you tonight when the boys go down."

Danny laughed and waved Steve out. "Just go. Like we can do anything with four boys camped out downstairs. Tell the boys to wait for me."

The boys were romping in the surf when Steve made it back to shore. Danny was supervising from the shore, but Steve could see that he had been in the water for a while. Steve dove back under the water so that he could sneak up on the boys.

For the next hour, Steve played with the boys. By the time everyone went ashore, Steve was much more in control of his ADHD and ODC. Steve and Danno oversaw showers and settled the boys downstairs to watch a movie. The men quickly showered and went down to watch the movie. The boys were lined up on the floor engrossed with the show.

Steve went into the kitchen to gather some refreshments. A few minutes later, he came out with water and popcorn. He received a chorus of thanks from the boys and Danny. Danny was sitting in the recliner with his feet up, a sign that his knee was bothering him. Steve opted to join the boys on the floor; he sat with his back to the couch. In minutes, he had four boys lounging around him. Steve made sure to give some affection to every boy; it was a brief respite from the pressure of parental duties.

Several hours later, Steve and Danny crawled into bed. Both were too exhausted to do more than curl around each other. Steve left a monitor downstairs in case the boys needed them, but he suspected that they would sleep through the night. Jack, Charlie, and Andy had stayed close to Jesse throughout the day, leaving no doubt in Jesse's mind that he was with family.


	8. Fall Family Crisis, Part 5

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Crisis, Part V

Jesse had been with his new family for almost a week, and Steve and Danny could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Their attorney gave them the name of a family law specialist who already filed the petition for long-term custody of Jesse. Jesse's parents were laid to rest on Thursday with a simple graveside service.

Jack stayed out of school for a couple of days, but Jesse spent the week at home. CPS made their initial home visitation which the men passed with flying colors. The family made their first visit to the counselor who helped them when Grace was traumatized from her kidnapping. Although Grace was busy with classes, she took a break to go to the service with her family and stayed for dinner and an overnight stay.

When the boys were in bed that night, Steve and Danny sat down to talk to Grace. Danny took the lead in the conversation. "Grace, we've been in crisis mode all week. We should have talked to you about our decision to bring Jesse into the family."

"If I objected, would you change your mind?"

"No, but we still should have talked to you. Do you have a problem with it?" Danny was surprised at Grace's question.

"Of course not. I remember when you told me that you were having a baby. You explained that it didn't mean that you would love me less, that there is no limit on how much love you can give. I'm proud of you for stepping forward to take care of Jesse. I think that Jack has been lonely since I've been gone so much. Now he has a brother, and this one is already potty-trained." Grace went to Steve and Danny and gave them a group hug.

On Friday morning, Steve and Danny picked up a SUV big enough to carry all five boys (including Kekoa), Drexel the dog, and whatever gear they might have. Much to Danny's delight, Steve gave up his truck for a trade-in. They decided to break their new SUV in by taking it to the cabin for the weekend. It was Jesse's first time to go to the cabin and he loved it there. They fished, hiked, and swam. They had BBQ the first night, and freshly caught fish the next night. For the first time, Jesse slept all night without any bad dreams.

Steve and Danny sat on the porch swing that Saturday night and tried to think what came next. "I guess that we'll have to add another bunk bed here for when the other three boys join us. I'd like to add on to the cabin after the first of the year. We can add a bedroom and attached bath with a bigger shower for us. We can keep our room as is in case Chin and Malia or Stan and Rachel want to come up."

Danny thought of Rachel 'roughing' it at the cabin and started laughing. "Wait a minute babe. I'm trying to picture it. Rachel's idea of roughing it is no room service. I realize that we have the basic amenities, but I just can't see it. But thanks really for the best laugh I've had all week."

"Now Danny, you have to admit that Rachel has changed a lot over the last few years. Stan mentioned that he and Rachel were interested in seeing the cabin last month after the last time we brought Charlie and Andy."

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it. I love the idea of a bigger bathroom. Maybe the plumber can spruce up the old bathroom too. Getting back to more immediate issues, do you think that Jesse will be okay at school on Monday?"

"I don't know Danny. He has to go back sometime. I spoke to the principal yesterday, and she told me that the school counselors talked to Jesse's and Jack's class early in the week. Jack told me that some of the kids asked him about Jesse, and he made sure they knew that Jesse was with us now. He told me that when they got too pushy, he gave them the SEAL death glare. And what were you thinking telling our son that I have a death glare?"

"I didn't mean too. I was telling him how you stopped our suspects in the Milam case. I guess that it just came out. It's not like he hasn't been on the receiving end of your glare. I just put a name to it."

"Well just don't blame me if he wants a tattoo when he turns ten. But we really need to be careful around the boys. I heard them playing down by the lake this afternoon. They were calling it 'The Steve and Danno Show.' Jack pretends that he's me and Jesse pretends that he's you. Jesse was ranting at Jack about not waiting for backup. Then Jack told him it was okay because he had his hand grenades with him. You probably don't want to know any more."

"Please tell me that you're joking."

"Actually it was pretty funny. They nailed us. I was going to interrupt but the boys were laughing so hard. At that point, I didn't have the heart to stop them. At least it was good to know that Jesse could differentiate between the fighting between his parents and what goes on between us."

"I don't think that there was much love between them. That's what makes us different. What else do we need to worry about? We're going back after breakfast tomorrow so that we can make it to the cookout at Kono's. She and Finn wanted to officially welcome Jesse to the Five-0 family. The rest of the team will be there. Apparently they had a meeting in our absence. Unless we get a hot case, you and I will be leaving on time while Jesse settles in. Chin will fill in if there is an emergency. Everyone knows what to do, and you and I are superfluous."

"They really are the best, aren't they? I worried for a while that adding to the team would make us less effective. I don't think that it has. We all work together, and everyone ends up putting in less overtime. We're only on call once a month."

"By the way, I talked to Mom and Dad before we left yesterday. You and the boys were busy checking out the new wheels so I didn't have the heart to call you in. They remembered Jesse from their vacation last February. Mom asked if we would consider coming in over the Christmas break. She wants Jesse to meet the rest of his new family."

"We can do that. I want to spend Christmas day at home, but we can fly out the day after. He'll love your family. Except for his friendship with Jack and the time he spent with us, I think Jesse had a pretty lonely life. He had no family except for his parents. He spent most of his time at home in his room."

"When you say it out loud, he sounds like you when we first met. I don't think that I ever knew anyone so alone. What frustrated me is that you obviously cared about people. You brought Chin on the team despite the accusations against him. You gave me that weekend at the resort so that Grace could swim with the dolphins, and that was before you even met her. Then you had the governor threaten to shut down Stan's project if Rachel didn't drop the visitation suit."

"I told you that I can neither confirm nor deny that. It was one of the few good things that Jameson did. You know, I tried to keep my distance with you but you just kept getting in my face. I wavered between wanting to hit you or kiss you."

"I'm glad that you finally decided to kiss me, although if memory serves me well I kissed you first."

"Yes, you did. But I was the first to say 'I love you'."

"Okay, you've got me on that one. But it was Grace who got us in the same bed. I can still remember the look on your face when she asked why we weren't in the sharing a room."

"I remember that afternoon when I walked into the bathroom when you were just coming out of the shower. It was the first time I saw you naked."

"You were the one who was going commando. You never did tell me if you were like that all day or just to wash the cars. I got to see you naked that afternoon too."

"Nope, and I'm not going to tell you now. I like to remain a man of mystery."

"The only mystery tonight is why are we swinging on the porch and not in bed? The boys are asleep. I was hoping that we could have quality time."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. After you, Danno."

The cookout at Kono's home was perfect. The food was kid friendly, and every member of their Five-0 ohana made a point of welcoming Jesse to the family. Kono even promised to teach Jesse how to surf. Jack was already fairly proficient at the sport, and Jesse was anxious to become more competent in the water.

Monday came way too early for Steve and Danny. It would take a little time to fit getting another little boy ready for school. Both men were also worried about Jesse's first day back at school. Although they usually let Jack off in front of the school, they agreed that it would be a nice show of family solidarity to walk the boys to the classroom. They also spoke to Miss O'Hara to make sure that she knew the men would be available if there were any problems.

"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams, your reputation precedes you. I would never hesitate to call you. Frankly, I was a little intimidated when I saw Jack's name on my class roster. The other teachers told me that I would be lucky if all the parents were as conscientious as you. I want you to know that we had a class discussion when he heard about Jesse's parents. We talked about how Jesse must be feeling and how brave and smart he was to call the police. I think that the children will be as sensitive as we can expect from second graders."

Steve and Danny thanked Miss O'Hara and waved goodbye to the boys. Danny kept a close eye on Steve all day. He had a full in-basket of forms and reports to approve. It was also time for Steve to start working on next year's budget. Both tasks put Steve on edge under the best of circumstances. By noon, the rest of the team was ready to send him home.

Instead, Chin suggested some time in the gym. Even in his forties, Steve was still the best at hand-to-hand combat. But even Steve couldn't top Kono's roundhouse kick. Some other HPD officers were working out, and soon Five-0 was putting on a demonstration for some of the rookies. After a shower and some lunch, Steve settled down a little for the afternoon.

Rachel was picking up the boys after school. She also invited Steve and Danny to stay for dinner. Grace promised to come over from campus to join them. It was late when they finally made it home. Steve supervised showers while Danny packed lunches. It gave him the opportunity to hear how the day went for Jesse and Jack.

Surprisingly, the day was okay for them. Miss O'Hara welcomed Jesse back to class before starting their reading assignment. She personally supervised the class on the playground but saw nothing that made her think that she should intervene. There was some conversation, but the kids mostly were absorbed by their soccer game.

Steve and Danny continued nightly story time from when Grace was younger. Even when Jack was too young to understand the stories, they read to him. During the first week that Jesse was with them, they decided to move story time to the bigger bed in their room so that there would be enough room for both boys. The boys naturally cuddled around their dads to follow along in the book, and the physical contact settled them down for the night.

After that first day back, the family settled into a routine. It was mostly the same as before, except that there were two boys to love, and two boys who loved them right back. The family made a trip to the kid's furniture store to pick out twin beds to replace the double bed in Jack and Jesse's room. Steve insisted that they buy the longer beds like the ones in dorm rooms. He expected that Jack would be tall when he reached full growth, and he didn't want him to hang off the foot of the bed. Steve had that pleasure more than once, and he didn't care to inflict that on his son.

The rest of the year flew by. Thanksgiving was a huge celebration. Earlier in the week, Steve and Danny were officially awarded long-term custody of Jesse; they expected the final adoption to be approved by the end of the school year. Kono and Finn graciously insisted on having the meal at their home as long as Steve and Danny made the pies and their wonderful bread.

By this time, Jesse was more acclimated to the change in his daily life. He still suffered from the occasional nightmare, but they grew more infrequent as time went by. Jesse was more secure in his place with his new family. The family counselor thought that Jesse would recover from the trauma of his parents' death. He showed a lot of progress in the short time that since the tragedy.

The addition of another child in the household complicated their routine, but both Steve and Danny thought that it was very worthwhile and not just for Jesse's sake. Once Grace reached her teens, she spent less time with her family and more time with her friends. Both sets of parents made sure that school was her top priority and that that she wasn't out partying with some of the wilder kids at school, but it still meant that Jack was more of an only child.

Certainly Charlie, Andy, and Kekoa mitigated that somewhat, but Jack was seemed a little lonely and at loose ends sometimes during weekends and holidays. Jesse seemed to fill some of the holes in Jack's life, and the McGarrett-Williams family filled the huge gap left in Jesse's life. Miss O'Hara reported that Jesse's school work showed significant improvement under Steve and Danny's care. Jack also was getting a better handle on his ADHD during school hours.

Jesse joined in their annual tradition of putting up Christmas decorations, including the tree, on the weekend after Thanksgiving. The newest generation of Kelly cousin helpers assisted with the outside lights while the family worked on the inside decorations. When the work was finished, the family made a special trip to the Christmas barn to pick up a special ornament for Jesse. Then they ate supper at Jesse's favorite Japanese restaurant; he loved to watch the chef slice and dice their meal on the grill at their table.

Steve and Danny timed it so that all the lights were on when they returned home. Jesse was out of the Camaro almost before Danny could fold the front seat down. He was jumping on the front lawn with excitement. Jack joined him, and they raced around to the back to see the white lights that decorated the back yard. Steve and Danny surveyed the house with their arms around each other.

"It looks good, doesn't it Danno?"

"Yes it does. I have no idea what to get you and Jack for Christmas. I don't think that I can top Jesse."

Steve laughed, his heart lighter than he ever thought possible. Who knew that they would have another son, that Jack would have a brother? Danny was right; anything else would be a bonus.

"That goes for you too Danny. I guess that I can cancel the trip I was planning as a family Christmas gift."

"What trip? Why am I just hearing about it?"

"I just received confirmation on Wednesday. Instead of your parents coming here for their winter vacation, we're meeting in Florida. Danny, we're all going to Disney World. Your mom and dad will meet us, and Grace is coming with us too. She has the same week off school as Jack. It's okay, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, you big goof. I always wanted to take the kids there, but I was afraid that you would attack the pirates of the Caribbean. It's going to be a great holiday, isn't it."

Steve pulled Danny closer and gave him a soft kiss. "It has been since you and Grace became part of my life, and it's only gotten better every year. We have two sons now, and our extended Five-O ohana. I'd say that it going to be the perfect holiday."

 _This is the end of "Family Crisis". Coming soon is "Family Christmas". Hope everyone comes back for the celebration._


	9. Winter Family Christmas, Part 1

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Christmas

December 2020

It's late Friday afternoon, exactly one week before Christmas, and the McGarrett-Williams Family is on their way to a quick bite to eat before doing their grocery shopping for the next two weeks. Actually, they're only going to be home for a week before spending a week in New Jersey, but Steve and Danny know that it will be easier if they don't have to make an extended shopping trip when they get back from their trip.

Jack and Jesse asked to eat at the noodle house before shopping. Jesse was enjoying the diversity of food available on the island since becoming part of the family; his dad was a meat-and-potatoes man so there wasn't much ethnic food in his diet. In fact, Jesse was enjoying everything about his life with Daddy, Danno, and Jack.

Steve and Danny were surprised when Jesse started calling Steve 'Daddy' the day after they brought him home. Jack always called Danny 'Danno', and by the end of his visit Jesse did also. But calling another man 'Daddy' the day after his father died was a little jarring. The counselor took it as a sign of how dysfunctional his previous family life was and how much more secure Jesse was in his new home.

The boys were out of school until after New Year's Day, so they had their school Christmas party earlier that day. Steve and Danny did their best to limit the sweets with the boys, but school parties were always an exception to the rule. Jack and Jesse split an entrée because they neither felt up to finishing the regular portion.

While they were waiting for their meal, Jack was quizzing Jesse about pictures in a small photo album. Danny's parents and his sisters with their families were in the album. Jack also had prints of places he wanted to show Jesse while they were in New Jersey. They included the big Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center, the nearby skating rink, Times Square, the Empire State Building, and the Statue of Liberty. The last was to be viewed not by going to the island but from the Staten Island Ferry. Jack wanted to end the day at his favorite Chinatown restaurant. Of course, they had to ride the subway too.

Nana and Poppa talked to Jesse every time they called. They were thrilled to have another grandson and proud to know that Steve, Danny, and Jack opened their home and their hearts to a child who had lost everything. Losing Mattie left a big whole in their family; over the last nine years, Steve had become another son, another brother, another uncle.

Another source of pride was the way that Steve, Danny, Rachel, and Stan blended their families. It was difficult for Danny's parents to forgive Rachel and Stan for the way they made Danny's life miserable, but they did so for Grace's sake. Once Charlie, Jack, and Andy came along and decided that they were brothers, it became a moot point. Now Jesse was part of the brotherhood. Their other grandchildren were mostly in their late teens or early twenties, so having four young grandsons was a huge gift.

For tonight, Steve and Danny were trying to settle the boys down and get them to finish their meal. Both were so animated and happy about their extended Christmas break that it was a losing battle. Danny finally asked for a take home container; maybe the boys would be hungry later.

Shopping was a frustrating ordeal. There were crowds everywhere. Steve was so grateful that they had their Christmas shopping finished; more than once, he wished for a grenade just to clear the aisles. By the time that they left the last store, Danny could tell that Steve's patience was completely gone.

"Hey babe, let me drive. We'll get this stuff unloaded and maybe you could take a short run or something." During the summer, Steve could have taken a late swim, but it was too cool and too dark to do that in December.

"Thanks Danno, but I think that the boys need to let off some steam too. The backyard Christmas lights might be enough for us to have a little soccer game."

"I don't think that I'm up for that tonight Steve."

"That's okay. You can referee. It will be me against the boys. They'll cheat a little and whip my ass, and I'll chase them around the yard until I extract my revenge. By then, we'll be ready for a shower and story time."

"We've been together too long. That sounds like a really good plan."

Steve reached across the SUV to hold Danny's hand. "Danno, we will never be together too long. Forever won't be long enough."

Danny started to come back with a witty retort but stopped himself. Steve was being sincere and it was a very heartfelt declaration of love. Danny stopped at the traffic light and looked at Steve. Some of the tension was gone now that they were away from the store. Steve might have more gray now, but he was still the most handsome man Danny ever knew. "You're correct. Forever won't be long enough, so how about we make the most of the time we have, starting with tonight after the boys go to bed."

Soccer really was the ideal game for Steve to play with the boys. It was the one sport that Jesse played while still with his parents. Jesse and Jack often passed the ball around the yard when they had a little time. They weren't as fast as Steve, but they were adept at ball-handling. Plus Steve wasn't trying too hard to steal the ball.

Pretending frustration, he would pick up one of the boys and roll on the ground with him. Before too long, both boys were tackling Steve. Danny would have enjoyed joining them, but his knee was sore from the long day. Besides, it was so much fun to watch. Danny brought their camera out to capture the action for their family.

When the air turned cooler, Danny called time on the game. "I think that it's shower time. That means you too Steven." They protested but walked toward the lanai. Steve was the loudest. "Danno, I only needed five more minutes and I would have tied the game."

This started the boys on their own protest. "No way, Daddy. We were ahead by two goals."

"I was wearing you down."

Danny was enjoying the exchange, but he really wanted to get off his feet soon. "All of you, listen to me." He pointed to Jack and Jesse. "You take the hall bathroom and get your showers." Then he pointed to Steve. "You take our bathroom."

Checking his watch, he set the timer function. "I expect you downstairs in fifteen minutes freshly showered and in your pajamas. Don't forget to hang up your towels, and make sure the bathroom floor is dry when you're finished. I'll have hot chocolate ready, and yes there will be lots of marshmallows. Then you can watch the Christmas special for tonight, 'A Year Without a Santa Claus'. When Mother Nature has put the Snow Miser and the Heat Miser in their respective places, it will be your bedtime. We're helping with the party on base again this year, and you'll need to be well-rested."

Exactly 14 minutes later, Steve chased their sons downstairs. He finished his shower in three minutes as usual, but he pulled the covers down on the bed he shared with Danny as well as policing the hall bath and checking behind ears. Danny had their mugs waiting in the living room for them.

As the show's credits rolled, Steve looked down to see both boys were sleeping. He picked Jack up and waited for Danny to get Jesse. It wasn't often that the boys conked out like this; neither roused much when their dads tucked them.

Steve steered Danny toward their bedroom. "I'm going to secure the downstairs. You get your shower. I'll bring the ice pack up for your knee, and I think that you need a massage after that. Then I thought that I could say 'thank you' for letting me play with the boys for a while."

Danny was already stripping. "No need for thanks; I enjoyed watching you play. I will take you up on the massage, and then we'll see what happens next. I can be seduced as you well know."

Steve had an extra spring to his step as he checked the doors and set the alarm. He found the large ice pack in the freezer in the garage and brought up the bourbon with two glasses. Danny enjoyed his showers, but he could be quick when he wanted to be. He was just coming out of the bathroom when Steve came in.

Steve put the ice pack down on the foot of the bed and the bourbon and glasses on the nightstand. He walked over to pull Danny in for a soft kiss. "I've wanted to do that since the noodle house. The crowds nearly drove me over the edge."

"Yeah, I could tell. They took a toll on my knee too. I've been doing pretty well with it, but some days I still feel some pain. The doctor said it was normal, and that only a total knee replacement would fix it. I hope to postpone that for several more years."

Steve positioned Danny so that he was sitting up in bed with a pillow under his knee and the ice pack wrapped around it. Steve poured two fingers of bourbon in both glasses and sat next to Danny. For the next fifteen minutes, they sipped bourbon and engaged in a playful make-out session.

Danny was feeling much better when Steve removed the pillow and ice pack. "Okay, I need you to scoot so that you can lie down." Once he was satisfied with Danny's position, he began to massage the muscles in Danny's thigh and behind the knee. Danny almost groaned in pleasure.

"You know babe, this is not your usual foreplay. I have to say that it works for me."

"That's good to know. I'm enjoying it too. I like it any time I can put my hands on you. I'm looking forward to visiting with family after Christmas."

"Mom and Dad are so excited to see us and to meet Jesse. Do you think that the Williams family will overwhelm him?"

"Danny, he survived that horrible night when his father killed his mother before killing himself. I think Jesse can handle your family. He seems to enjoy our extended Five-0 ohana parties. Besides, Jack has been preparing him for the trip. He'll be fine. He'll have about a million people loving him by the time we come home."

Steve looked up when Danny didn't answer and saw that Danny's eyes were glazed over. Mission accomplished. Danny was relaxed and comfortable. Steve quickly slipped out of his clothes before returning to Danny's body.

It seemed that moments like these were rare. The boys were in bed for this night, and the men had time to spend in the privacy of their bedroom. With another child in the house, their lives were busier than ever. Now that Jesse has settled in as one of the 'brothers', Chin and Malia or Stan and Rachel could host a sleepover at their homes. That would open up a night once a month or so when Steve and Danny could have a night off.

Even with the additional time demands, neither Steve nor Danny regretted adding to their family. At the moment, family was the last thing Danny had on his mind. He wanted Steve to get to the part of his body that Steve seemed to be avoiding.

"Damn it Steven, if you don't get on with it I will have to hurt you." Danny started to take care of his 'problem' when Steve's mouth reached his favorite part. Soon, Danny was fisting the sheets in an effort not to prematurely end his pleasure. Steve moved away just for a few seconds, and when he came back he was prepared for the main event.

Steve spent a few minutes making sure that Danny was ready for him. Then he took his pleasure as he drove Danny over the edge. Steve followed him a few strokes later. Both were panting when Steve rolled them on their sides, still connected and holding each other tightly.

When their breathing slowed and Steve slipped out, they rolled onto their backs. "Are you okay Danno? Did I hurt your knee?"

Danny laughed and turned to kiss Steve. "I'm not sure. I'll let you know when I have feeling below the waist again. You, my Neanderthal husband, are lethal."

"But you love me anyway,"

"Yes Steven, I love you anyway. We have quite a life here. Our sons are safely tucked in bed down the hall. Tomorrow we help some of the families at the base have a better Christmas. Next week, we celebrate our first Christmas with Jesse, and the next day we all fly to Jersey to visit our family there. It's just about perfect."

"Just about? Give me a few minutes to recover. I'm sure I can do better."

"Babe, you're not 18 anymore. We'll both need more than a few minutes." Danny caught the look on Steve's face and scowled. "Very funny. Seriously, I suggest we clean up and get some sleep. Those boys down the hall like to get up early on the weekends, one of their few flaws."

"Sorry about that Danno. I think Jack gets it from me, and Jesse does whatever Jack does. Maybe they'll be content to crawl into bed with us and go back to sleep."

"Yeah, hope springs eternal." Danny rose and gave Steve a hand up. They cleaned up and put on their boxers/briefs before crawling into bed. One advantage of having sons was the dress code for bed was more relaxed. During the summer, Jack often insisted on wearing only his briefs to bed unless Grace was home.

It turned out to be an early night for the McGarrett-Williams family, at least until shortly after 2 a.m. when the thunderstorm moved in. The lightning woke Steve up; the scream of terror after the first loud clap of thunder woke Danny and Jack up.


	10. Winter Family Christmas, Part 2

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Christmas, Part 2

December 2020

It turned out to be an early night for the McGarrett-Williams family, at least until shortly after 2 a.m. when the thunderstorm moved in. The lightning woke Steve up; the scream of terror after the first loud clap of thunder woke Danny and Jack up.

Steve was out of the bed and down the hall in ten seconds flat. He knew exactly who screamed and why. Danny was right behind him; he was a little disoriented and not sure what the emergency was. He just knew that he was Steve's back-up, both at work and at home.

Jack was already comforting Jesse when Steve walked into their bedrooms. Although the beds could be made into bunk beds, they decided that they would rather position the beds side-by-side with a nightstand in between them. Jesse didn't care either way; he was thrilled to share the room with his new brother. Jack originally wanted bunk beds, but he decided it would be easier to keep an eye on Jesse if both beds were on the floor. He could just turn on his side to check on Jesse. More than once the first few days, Jack would crawl in with Jesse to soothe him during a bad dream.

The terror on Jesse's face was something new. Jack knew he was in over his head, but he also knew his dads would be there shortly. He was so relieved to see them come through the door. Steve covered the distance in three strides and picked both boys up.

"Wow, did you hear that thunder? It woke Danno and me up too. Are you boys okay?" Steve guessed that Jesse would be embarrassed by waking the household.

"Daddy, Jesse was having another bad dream. I guess this was worse than the rest." Jack wasn't tattling on Jesse. He was seriously concerned about this dream, and he realized that he should have told his dads about the other bad dream.

"Guys, it's a little cool here for those of us not in our warm pajamas. Why don't we adjourn this to our room?" Danny finally put the pieces of the puzzle together and figured out what happened. He also thought that the warm security of their bed might make the next few minutes easier. He remembered how Grace hated showing what she considered weakness in front of Steve even though Steve never thought of it that way.

They each carried a son back to their room and tucked the boys between them. Steve was next to Jesse, gently rubbing his tummy. He remembered how Jack told them that Jesse's tummy hurt when he was upset about his parents' fighting. "Jesse, the thunder sounded like a gunshot, didn't it?" He waited for Jesse to nod his head.

"I had the same problem sometimes when I came back from a long mission. My first 4th of July back on the island, someone was shooting fireworks off after I went to bed. I woke up shaking under the bed. I still have bad dreams, but not as often. Before Danno and I got together, I would stay up the rest of the night because I didn't want the dream to come back. Now, Danno holds me like this until I go back to sleep. He keeps the bad dream from coming back."

"Jack gets in bed with me to keep the dreams away. I'm sorry I woke everyone up. Mommy and Daddy were always mad at me when I woke them up."

"Jesse, you can come in here any time you need us. We're your family. I never get upset when Daddy wakes me. What happened to him is part of who he is, just like what happened to you will always be a part of you." Danny ruffled Jesse's hair to put him at ease. "And Jack, we're proud of you for helping Jesse. But we should know if Jesse is having bad dreams. If we all put our heads together, we might find a way to keep them from coming back as often."

"I know Danno, but sometimes Jesse didn't even know he was having a bad dream. I didn't want to tattle."

"Jack, it's not tattling if one of us is in trouble and needs our help. If you saw Daddy being sick and he asked you not to tell, would you?"

Jack was quiet for a minute, trying to decide what he should say. "Like when I see you holding your knee, should I tell Daddy?"

Steve snorted before he could help it. "Yeah Danno, should Jack tell me? Never mind, it's not about us. Listen, we're the parents here and it's our job to help you when you're having a problem. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes Daddy." The boys answered in unison.

"Okay guys, we still have a full day ahead of us. Can we go back to sleep now?" Danny knew they needed to get back to sleep soon before it turned into an all night slumber party. Soon Steve would be in the kitchen making hot chocolate.

"Yeah guys, we need to quiet down. Danno needs his beauty sleep."

The boys giggled the way Steve knew that they would. Steve and Danny hugged their sons and settled in for the rest of the night. The bed was a little crowded, but at least the boys didn't toss and turn the way the Grace did.

They woke up a little after 7 a.m., at least Jack and Steve did. Father and son often spent the early morning hours on the weekend together while Danno and Jesse slept in. Sometimes they would swim, although Steve shortened his swim to something doable for Jack. Sometimes they would just walk on the beach. Other times, Danny and Jack worked in the kitchen making one of the Williams' family recipes while Steve was on a run.

Now that their family included another son, both dads did their best to find special time with Jesse. One morning, Steve noticed that Jesse was solving the cryptogram puzzle from the morning paper. That was one of Steve's specialties, and he knew that the daily puzzles were a notch above beginner level. Some nights when chores and homework were done, Steve would construct a puzzle with Scrabble tiles and coach Jesse through the solution.

Danny discovered that Jesse shared his appreciation for music, particularly opera. Music was always present in his parents' home, but his father loved opera. Danny shared that love with his dad, and now shared it with his son. Although he wasn't fluent in Italian, he could tell Jesse what each song was about. Jesse was fascinated by the stories and happy to have a dad who appreciated the music too.

On this Saturday morning, Steve and Jack were content to stay in bed with the rest of their family. Both dozed a little but woke when Jesse and Danny stirred. Steve was pleased to see that Jesse looked well-rested. He knew all too well how a nightmare could leave you exhausted mentally and physically the next day.

"Good morning boys. Are you three going to let me sleep a little longer, or are you going to drag me out of bed at crack of dawn on a Saturday?" Danny's voice was a little gravelly from sleep, and he tried to sound irritated. In truth, he was grateful that they were able to get back to sleep and sleep in as long as they did. He was pretty sure that Steve would have a retort that would having Jack and Jesse laughing, and he was hoping to alleviate any awkwardness Jesse might have after last night.

"Come on boys, I think our cartoons are on. There's a GI Joe marathon on this morning. We can let Sleeping Beauty get his beauty rest."

"Steven, you will not have our sons watching GI Joe cartoons all morning. Just because you were in the Army…"

"It was the Navy, Danno."

Danny heard the boys giggling and was pleased that his plan worked. "Yeah, whatever. If we're going to have to eat hot dogs or pizza with ham and pineapple for lunch at this party, I demand a nutritious breakfast. I was bacon, real pig meat. Don't think you can put the turkey stuff in front of me. And I want two eggs over easy to go with the bacon."

"Danny, if you want eggs, I can scramble some for us."

"No, you'll use the fake eggs. I want eggs that can look back at me. That way I know that they're the real thing."

"Danny, fried eggs aren't good for you. First there's the cholesterol in the eggs, and then there's the butter to fry them."

"Steven, you're not listening. I don't want them fried. I want to gently cook them on one side, and then gently turn them on the other side. Hence, they're eggs over easy. If your Neanderthal brain can't process that, I'll make my own. Who else wants eggs with me?"

There was a chorus of I do's from Jack and Jesse. Steve sighed as if he had failed his last mission. "Well, if you going to cook them, I guess that I could choke down a couple. I always…" The rest of Steve's sentence trailed off so the family couldn't hear it.

"What's that Steve? I don't think Jesse or Jack heard you."

"I always break the yoke. There, are you satisfied?" Steve pretended to be very put out at Danny.

"Yep, I'm good. Okay boys, hit the head before you go downstairs. And make your beds too." Danny shooed the boys off before turning to Steve. He pulled his husband close for a kiss.

"Hey, I'm not sure that I want to do this with you now after the way that you talked to me. You made me confess my yoke disability to our sons." Steve sniffed in mock distress.

"You did good babe. Our sons left with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, after all these years together, we have the arguing down pretty good." Steve kissed Danny back because he had been waiting all morning to do so. They made their bed and took turns in the bathroom.

Danny was down first to start the bacon. When it was almost finished, Steve took over so that Danny could fix the eggs. The coffee was ready, juice was on the table, and bread was ready in the toaster. Steve and Danny also made an awesome pair in the kitchen.

While they were eating breakfast, Steve filled Jesse in on the party they were attending today. It was a tradition started that first Christmas they were together. Grace helped them that year. Once Jack was born, he also went to the party with them.

"Jesse, the enlisted men don't make a lot of money. It's not fair because they serve their country and protect us from those who don't like the U.S. It's hard on their families especially during the holidays. We're part of a service group who raise funds to help the families, and this Christmas party is a time when can make their holiday a little brighter. For some of them, their mother or father won't be home with them."

Danny took over the explanation so Steve could finish his breakfast. "Today, Santa will visit the party. Each child will receive a gift from Santa and have a chance to visit with him. They will have their pictures taken so they can show their parents. There will be lunch served and games. Expect to see Daddy rolling around with the kids. They're all about the same age. The families will also receive gift cards so they can have a nice Christmas dinner and a few things for under their tree."

"Danno plays Santa." Jack was always excited about this part. He loved knowing that one of his dads was under the Santa beard and suit. Jack was sure that his dads were responsible for most of the gifts under the tree, but he never questioned the existence of a Santa Claus. Last year when he got curious, Danno told him what his mother told him. "Kids who don't believe in Santa get underwear for Christmas." Jack had all the underwear he needed.

Now that Steve had the opportunity to finish his eggs (which were perfectly done), he finished the rest of the explanation. "It's a really nice day. You and Jack can help with some of the younger kids. You'll have a chance to eat, and then you just play with the kids. I'll be around if you need anything, and Danno will be free once Santa leaves. We'll come home after the party so that we can get cleaned up. Danno will need a shower because the suit is hot. Then we'll go out for a nice dinner. Any questions?"

The boys shook their heads 'no' and asked to be excused. When Danny gave the okay, they cleared their dishes and put the juice away. Steve had time for a quick run while Danny called his parents. He was checking to see if they had everything planned for their visit to Jersey. Danny was so excited to have the opportunity to visit his family again. The week in the summer was great, but there was always something special about being home during the holidays.

The boys were discussing their Christmas gift for their dads. With their Aunt Rachel's help, they had their picture made together. She helped them pick out the perfect frames, one for the photo gallery on the wall at home and two smaller frames for Steve and Danny's desk at work. Jesse and Jack earned the money doing extra chores at home. They also had a framed picture for Nana and Poppa.

Jesse was really looking forward to Christmas with his new family. The holidays were never observed much at his house. There was a tree but no other decorations. Jesse loved the lights outside and all the ornaments on the tree. He particularly loved the shiny gold ornament with his name on it. It was on the branch next to Jack's ornament. Jesse didn't care if anything was under the tree for him. He was so happy with his new family.

Jesse had been a little scared when he woke up this morning and realized he was sandwiched in between Jack and Daddy. It was the first time he spent the night in bed with a parent, and he was sure his dads would be a little annoyed or even mad at him. Instead, he was treated to the 'Daddy and Danno show', as he thought of it, and had his favorite breakfast. He liked to dip the bacon and toast into the egg yolk. He called them 'dippy' eggs. Danno called them 'dunking' eggs. His mommy usually broke the yolk, but Danno made them perfect. It occurred to him that maybe Danno demanded his eggs this morning because he knew that it was Jesse's favorite. Yeah, he was one lucky kid.

When Steve finished his run, they all went upstairs to dress for the party. Everyone wore red polo shirts, jeans, and sneakers. They arrived at the base early enough to help with the setup. The kids were fed first; the kids would be too wired after Santa to eat. After the food was put away, Santa made his arrival. Danny was a big hit with the kids; he loved playing Santa even if it was hard on his knee. He knew Steve would give him some TLC after the boys went to bed.

Sure enough, Steve ended up on the lawn in front of the hall where the party was being held. He started by kicking the soccer ball around with them. Before long, he was deep into horseplay and ended up buried under a pile of kids. He knew that he would be sore tonight, but it was worth it to hear the laughter of the kids.

Over dinner that night, Jack and Jesse told their dads about their favorite parts of the party. Jack liked watching the little kids with Santa. He thought that Danno was probably the best Santa in the world. Jesse liked watching the moms and dads. They looked so tired when they came in and much happier when they left. Jesse liked knowing that his family was a part of making it a little easier for them.

After the boys were tucked into bed, Steve and Danny took a soak in the tub followed by some ice for Danny's knee. They were exhausted from their day and were happy to fall asleep curled around each other. Thankfully, both boys slept through the night. Tomorrow they would attend church and the afternoon children's party there.

They were in the countdown for the Christmas Day. The last couple of weeks at the end of the year were always quiet, and there was an office luncheon provided by Steve and Danny on Christmas. Then they were off until after New Year's. For now, the McGarrett-Williams home was quiet.


	11. Winter Family Christmas, Part 3

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Christmas, Part 3

Christmas Day 2020

It's early evening on Christmas day, and Steve and Danny are upstairs packing the boys' clothes for their trip early the next morning. Most of the packing is complete, but the dads are making sure the boys will have what they need. Their winter gear is downstairs by the door; both boys are proud owners of new down-filled jackets, warm gloves, and knit hats. Jesse has never seen the snow; he was born in Oahu and never traveled farther than the big island. Jack remembers the cold weather from another trip to Jersey for winter vacation and is not so happy with snow. He loves his grandparents and the rest of Danno's side of the family, so he's excited about that part of the trip.

The last couple of days have been busy. The boys attended the luncheon at Five-0 with their dads. They helped make the pastries and breads that they took to Aunt Kono's and Uncle Finn's house for Christmas. Since their Five-0 ohana has grown so big, the larger space was a blessing. Steve, Danny, and the boys attended. Chin, Malia, and Kekoa were there. Max, his wife, and their two children came. Joe was there with a widow he married last year. Steve thought that this marriage might actually stick.

The rest of the team was there. Shane and Jessica came with their spouses and children. The last two members to join the team, Luke and Kaleo, also attended with their significant others. Kamekona arrived with his usual platter of shrimp and a girlfriend. This one looked serious; Kamekona was a lot of man to love with a checkered past. His enterprises had grown over the years, and he no longer had a stash of weapons hidden away.

There were also friends of Finn and a small group of people from the base who were stranded in paradise for the holidays. The meal was diverse with attendees adding their specialties from the menu. Steve and Danny weren't sure in the beginning if Finn appreciated how important Kono was to them or how important they were to Kono. Happily, he understood Kono completely and seemed comfortable with their large noisy family.

Finn had no family of his own, and he was humbled when the team accepted him into their ohana. He was a doting father to baby Fiona, and it amused him to see the tough Five-0 team on the floor playing with his precious daughter. Steve and Danny gave Fiona a bear outfitted just like her mommy. They even had a miniature Five-0 badge made to pin on her belt. Steve still thought they should get a toy gun to clip on her belt too, but Danny vetoed the idea.

Christmas morning at the McGarrett-Williams home had been loud and joyous. The boys received new bicycles and helmets. Jack had outgrown his bike, and Jesse never owned one. He learned how to ride using Jack's old bike, but it was no fun because the boys couldn't ride together. There was also a new bike rack to fit on the SUV; this one could hold four bikes so the dads could ride with their sons.

There were other gifts for the boys, but the big gift was held back until Grace came over. She was spending the rest of the day with Stan, Rachel, and the boys since she was going to New Jersey with the family. There was a medium-sized box under the tree from Santa to Grace, Jack, and Jesse. After a quick discussion, it was decided that Jesse should unwrap the gift.

Inside the box were brochures on the Magic Kingdom, Epcot Center, Animal Kingdom, and Hollywood Studios. Another brochure illustrated the BoardWalk Villas where the family would stay. Steve reserved a grand villa, an extravagance for sure. The men had saved for this trip for a couple of years and both felt that the boys were the perfect age for the parks.

The kids looked through the brochures, not sure what to make of them at first. Then Grace opened the letter confirming their accommodations and let out a squeal. "We're going to Disney World" was all she had to say before the boys finally realized what their gift was.

Jack looked up and asked, "Daddy, are we really going? All of us?"

Steve grinned and delivered the rest of the news. "Yes, all of us are going. Nana and Poppa are going too. We're spending eight days at the resort when everyone is out of school for winter break. We're going to have a great family vacation."

Jesse asked shyly, "Me too?"

"You're part of this family, aren't you?" Steve pinned him with his death glare.

"Uh-huh."

Steve grinned again. "Then you're going too." Steve was just as excited as his children. He had never been to Disney World and he couldn't wait to go. He knew it was a cliché, but he just knew that this was going to be the family vacation they would all look back on for years to come.

"We're going to be busy while we're there. We're eating lunch in Cinderella's castle one day; we have a character breakfast scheduled another morning. I hope no one is disappointed that we decided to skip the luau at the Polynesian." Steve and Danny spent a lot of time pouring over the list of special meals and activities. It took Danny almost two hours to book everything they wanted to do.

Grace was also thrilled with her special gift. Steve and Danny updated her room at their house. Gone was the little girl furniture and Dolphin Trainer Annie motif. Her new furniture was dark cherry with elegant lines. There was a new desk where she could do her homework, and the walls were freshly painted cool mint green. Although Grace lived on campus, she tried to spend at last one night a week at home since Jesse joined the family.

At first, it was difficult seeing her dads with another child. It seemed to her that she had been replaced although she knew that no one could ever replace her with Danno or Dad (her more mature name for Steve). It didn't take long for her to fall in love with Jesse too. Grace had a lot of experience being a big sister, and soon Jesse shadowed her when she came to stay.

Packing for a trip with Steve was always a trial for Danny. "Steven, the boys will need more than this. I know that you think an extra pair of underwear and socks is all you need from all your years in the Army."

"It was the Navy, Danno." Jack and Jesse corrected Danny from the other side of the room.

"Yeah Danno, it was the Navy. A pair of seven year old boys can get it right. Why can't you? Danny, we don't need to pack for the entire week. Mom and Dad have a washer and dryer. Mom always insists on doing laundry on the last day we're there so we don't bring a bunch of dirty clothes home."

"Okay, can you boys put these back in the drawer? I guess I can put a few things away from my suitcase too. Why did you wait until now to remind me?"

"Because you're so cute when you're in super-Mom mode." Steve leaned over to kiss Danny before he thought about it. Although the guys showed affection freely with the boys, they decided to limit showing too much affection with each other since Jesse moved in. Most of Jack's friends accepted that he had two dads instead of a mom and dad, but they didn't want to push the issue. Kids that age don't like to think about what happens at night behind closed doors, and Steve and Danny didn't want to stir that pot.

The second Steve's lips touched Danny's, he realized his slip. He froze momentarily, and then looked over to see if the boys caught it. Sure enough, Jack and Jesse were watching.

"Is it okay if Jack and me go downstairs and watch one of our movies?" Jesse was unconcerned about the PDA. He wasn't stupid, and he walked in on his dads when they were kissing a few times before now. Jesse was so relieved to be away from two parents who fought constantly that he didn't care that his new parents were both men.

Danny checked his watch and shook his head. "Sorry buddy, it's a little late for that. You need to get your showers. We'll be finished with this by the time you come back, and we can read before bedtime. We have an early morning flight, so we all need to get to bed early tonight. You can watch them on the plane tomorrow. It's a long flight to L.A. and then on to Newark."

When the boys gathered their pajamas and went down the hall, Steve looked at Danny. "Jesse seems to be cool with us."

"Yeah, he's a pretty smart kid. I don't think that's the first time he caught us kissing. We share a lot of hugs, and even beyond that you're always touching me. You can't keep your hands off my ass some days."

"I can too. I just don't want to. It's a very fine ass, Danno."

"Well yours is prime too. I don't mind an early bedtime, but do we have to go right to sleep?"

"Will you want another bedtime story?"

"You've never needed an instruction manual before, but if that's what you want."

Steve pinned Danny against the bedroom wall and gave him a scorching kiss while his hands mapped all of Danny's favorite body parts. Steve smirked at the glazed over look in Danny's eyes. "Does that feel like I need an instruction manual?"

Danny pulled Steve down for another kiss. "I think you know what you're doing. Let's get this done. I know things will be a little hectic while we're in Jersey, and I really need some time with you before we go. The boys will conk out as soon as they get breakfast and we'll be able to sleep some on the plane."

Steve wore his sexy grin and had what Danny thought of as bedroom eyes. "I really love you Danno. You think like a guy. I want some quality time with you. Should we use massage lotion or whipped cream?"

Danny rested his head on Steve's chest. "You are going to be the death of me yet. How can you ask such a question when our sons are down the hall?"

"Okay, we'll use both but not at the same time. Whipped cream first, and massage lotion to ease the soreness away."

"You are such a guy too. Why don't you finish here while I finish my bag? I assume Mr. ex-SEAL is good to go?"

"I am. I'll bring the boys in for story time in a few." Steve double-checked both bags for the basics and zipped them closed just as Jack and Jesse came in from their showers. Before Jesse moved in and the Edwards and Kelly boys spent the night, the boys used the bathroom almost like a frat house. There was a double-vanity in the hall bath, and the boys would brush their teeth while another was in the shower. Now that Jesse was a permanent resident, Jack and Jesse did the same.

When Grace wasn't at home, the boys often made the trip from bedroom to bathroom in varying stages of undress. Now that it was a little cooler in the house in the evening, they usually dressed at least partially before leaving the warmth of the bathroom.

Steve checked the boys over and saw that Jesse's hair was still fairly wet. "Come on Jesse; let's see if we can get some of that water out of your hair." Steve led Jesse back to the bathroom and grabbed his towel.

"Um, can I get my hair cut shorter like you and Jack?" Jesse was still hesitant to ask for what he thought of as a favor. "It's harder to keep clean and dry."

Steve usually took Jack with him for his haircut since the shorter cut meant more frequent haircuts. Danny took Jesse with him. "I don't see why not. It is easier to take care of."

"Danno won't mind, will he?" Jesse didn't want Danny to think that he didn't enjoy the time with him. Actually, Jesse was still confused on a lot of issues. He thought maybe his dads decided that Jesse should have longer hair like Danno, and maybe Daddy enjoyed taking just Jack to the barber with him. He was never given choices before and mostly was stuck doing what he was told. Now that his dads asked what he wanted fairly often, Jesse was beginning to think about other things that he would prefer.

"Danno won't mind what?" Danny was leaning against the doorway. When Jack wandered into the bedroom alone, Danny went in search of the rest of his family.

"Jesse wants to get his hair cut short." Steve finished towel drying Jesse's hair and was combing it now.

"Oh, of course I don't mind. It's your decision. Come on, Jack's waiting on us." Danny put his hand out for Jesse and was a little surprised when Jesse put his arms up. Danny picked Jesse up and received a really nice hug. Danny returned the hug, enjoying the moment with Jesse.

Sometimes he forgot that Jack and Jesse were the same age. Jack grew up knowing that he was very much loved by his family. Neither dads ever talked down to Jack or discouraged him from asking questions or expressing himself. They played with him, worked with him, read with him. Consequently, Jack carried himself with a quiet confidence.

Jesse had none of that, and it stunted his emotional development. He needed a lot of reassurance that he wasn't doing anything wrong, and he needed a lot of affection. The family counselor advised Steve and Danny to give Jesse what he needed, something they were happy to do. Gradually, Jesse was gaining more confidence. Tonight, Jesse seemed a little more hesitant.

Danny guessed that Jesse was nervous about meeting his family. "Hey buddy, are you worried about meeting Nana and Poppa?" Danny felt Jesse's nod. "They're worried about meeting you. Nana's afraid that you won't like her."

Jesse's head popped up. "Why Danno? Jack's says that she's amazing. I never had grandparents before; I don't know anything about being a grandkid. Nana and Poppa have lots of grandkids so they know what to do."

"Jesse, you're a terrific kid and we love you very much. Nana and Poppa love you too. You've talked with them on the phone and over the computer. They can't wait to see you and hug you. Now let's see what Daddy has picked out for us to read."

Danny and Jesse joined Steve and Jack on the bed. The boys held the book while the men took turns reading. After thirty minutes, the boys were showing signs of fatigue. "Come on boys, we can finish this later. Jack, put this in the front pocket of your bag."

Steve and Danny herded the boys to bed. They gave good night hugs and tucked the boys in. Steve went downstairs to check the doors and alarm and made a detour to the kitchen before coming back upstairs to the bedroom.

He was pleased to see the bed neatly pulled back and the lights dimmed. Danny came out of the bedroom with the massage lotion and smiled when he saw Steve with a can of whipped cream. "Planning to have yourself a merry little Christmas?"

Steve grinned and shook his head. "Nothing little about it Danno. First one naked gets control of the can."

After that, it was a mad flurry of clothes flying off. Steve declared himself the winner, but Danny thought it was a tie. The can exchanged hands several times before running out of propellant. The men didn't need it by then. Their mating was hard and fast with Danny on top. After a quick shower, they used the massage lotion. At first it was to soothe and then to arouse. The second time, it was slow and easy with Steve on top.

They soaked in the tub for a while. They knew it would be a while before they had the luxury of this kind of time. It was late by the time they changed the sheets and turned the lights off. They fell asleep almost immediately and the house was quite until early morning when the alarm clock went off. It was time to visit the extended Williams family.


	12. Winter Family Christmas, Part 4

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Christmas, Part 4

New Year's Day

It's early evening on New Year 's Day, and the McGarrett-Williams family is sprawled on the couch in the living room watching a movie. They are exhausted from their trip home, and the boys should be in bed according to Eastern Standard Time, but Steve and Danny know they need to at least attempt to stay up until their bedtime for Hawaii.

Their family visit extended Christmas from one day to almost a week. The trip to Jersey went amazingly well. For once, Steve didn't have to prod Danny or Jesse out of bed. Everyone was up with the alarm clock and ready to go with five minutes to spare. They picked Grace up from the Edwards' home and drove to the park-and-ride lot offsite at the airport. The shuttle dropped them off at their terminal and they checked in with little wait.

The only extra time needed was to clear Steve and Danny to carry their clutch pieces onboard. They filed the paperwork need ahead of time and both had carry permits for New Jersey. Danny thought that it was unnecessary, but Steve was adamant that they be armed if any problems arose on their flight or at the airport. Since Grace, Jack, and Jesse would be in jeopardy, Danny agreed.

Steve somehow always managed an upgrade to first class. Danny never asked how because he enjoyed the extra space. He didn't need it because he was tall but because his knee always gave him fewer problems when he could stretch out. The family was seated in the first row and one seat in the second row. The boys sat together for while so that they could watch their movie after take-off.

When it was time for them to nap, they swapped spaces so each boy was sitting with one of their dads. Even on a holiday flight, Steve and Danny were vigilant about their sons. Grace was sitting with one of the flight attendants who were deadheading it back to L.A., so she was safe enough where she was. The layover in L.A. was just long enough to use the restrooms and get some real food. Then they boarded the flight to Newark. It was a repeat of the earlier flight. The boys watched another video and took another nap. Danny knew the boys would be up for a while when they got to his parents house, so the naps were good.

Although Mom and Dad wanted to meet them at the airport, Danny insisted that they would get a rental car. Because Steve still wasn't familiar with Danny's hometown, Danny got to drive almost all the time. He thought of it as a vacation bonus. Grace was busy texting her friends back home. Jesse sat mesmerized by city traffic and the snow piled on the side of the highway. Jack was pointing out the landmarks he recognized, but Jesse wasn't listening. He was finally on his Christmas adventure as he was thinking of it. He told himself that even if Danno's family didn't like him, at least he had a great adventure for his Christmas vacation.

When Danny pulled into the driveway, Mom and Dad spilled out of the house. Dad was wearing a sweatshirt and Mom had a sweater on, but Danny thought it was too cold for them to be out without a coat. Steve and Danny got out of the car and turned to see if their sons managed to extract themselves from the rent car. Jack was already out of the car and in his Poppa's arms. Grace followed Jack towards the house. Danny saw that Jesse was struggling with his seatbelt and thought that maybe he was trying to buy a little time.

Nana was helping Jesse out of his seat before Danny could reach him. Then Nana was working her magic with their newest family member. "Oh Jesse, I've been waiting to meet you. You're so handsome just like the rest of your family." Nana helped Jesse out of the car and hugged him tightly. When Danny encouraged her to get out of the cold, she picked Jesse up. "Let's get in the house where it's warm. Poppa, come see Jesse."

Steve looked over at Danny and shook his head. "I guess I know where their priorities are. Let's go in. We can get our stuff in after the dust settles."

"Babe, it took you long enough to figure that one out. It's always the grandkids with them. I figure they earned it after raising four kids. The grandkids are their reward for not killing us. We'd better go rescue Jesse. He looked a little shell-shocked."

"No one needs to be rescued from Mom. She's the best. I wouldn't mind getting out of the cold." Steve threw an arm around Danny and they climbed the steps to the front door. The kids already had their coats hung up and were admiring the Christmas tree.

"It's nice to see you too, Mom. Yes we had good flights. We've been up since 4 a.m., but we napped on the planes so we're not too tired. And how are you?" Danny was so happy to be home but couldn't resist needling his mother.

"Don't start that young man. You're not too old to be sent to your room without any supper. You know I hate when you do that." Mom scolded Danny but gave him a big hug. Then she turned to Steve and gave him an equally big hug. "Steve, you look great. Our son hasn't been too difficult for you, has he?"

Steve laughed and drew in Mom's warmth. "No Mom, at least not any more difficult than usual. With Grace at school, it's all the boys and I can do to keep him in line."

Poppa was standing between his grandsons, happy not to be the target of their joking. "Then it's a good thing Jack has help. I know it was a fulltime job for us when Danny lived here." He had his arms around Jack and Jesse and wasn't letting go any time soon.

Steve moved over to give Dad a hug. He missed too many hugs with his own dad after his mom died and he swore he wouldn't do the same with this man. He and Mom were responsible for raising the wonderful Steve loved so much, and they thought of him as another son. They were the best in his book.

"It's great to be here, although you didn't have to order the snow on our account."

"Nonsense, Steven. It's supposed to be cold and snowy. It's winter and it's Christmas; hence, it's cold and there is snow. How do you like it Jesse? Tomorrow we can go out and build a snowman before we win the snowball fight."

It took Jesse a moment to realize that Danno was talking to him. "Oh, it's amazing. Can we go sledding too? Jack said there's a big hill near here where we can go sledding."

Danny beamed at his son. "See there, Steven. Even Jesse appreciates the snow. Of course we can go sledding after breakfast. Tomorrow afternoon, your aunts and uncles and cousins will be over so we can exchange gifts. Then tomorrow night we have Nana's famous lasagna. I make pretty good lasagna, but Nana's is the best in the world."

"How can it be better than yours Danno? You make it great. Are you making cheesecake? Daddy told me about your cheesecake." The last part was said to Nana. Jesse spent years being invisible, but the way Poppa was holding him close gave him courage. "Are we going into the city? Are we going to all the places in Jack's book?"

When Danny's parents looked confused, Steve explained. "We printed pictures from our family albums so Jesse could see who everybody is and what we're going to see. Yes Jesse, we're doing all that too after the weekend. Now how about we bring our bags in and settle in for the evening. Mom, I don't suppose you have a little Christmas ham left. I feel like we've been up forever, and I'm hungry."

While the bags were brought in and rooms sorted out, Mom laid out a simple meal of ham and cold salads. She poured milk for the boys and Grace and pulled out a pair of beers for Steve and Danny. Jack and Jesse were in Danny and Matt's old room, Steve and Danny were in his sisters' old room, and Grace was in the family room. It had a TV and a DVD player, so she was happy. Her cousin Lucy was spending the night with her tomorrow, so they could stay up gossiping without disturbing the younger kids.

After a quick meal, the boys went up to take a shower. Jesse had relaxed as he listened to Nana and Poppa quiz his family about everything. The covered how they liked school, Five-0's last case, the Christmas Eve program at church, and their upcoming Disney vacation. After a while, Jesse saw that Nana and Poppa were a lot like Danno and Daddy. They loved each other, and they loved their family. He knew that he would be safe here and have a good time.

After the boys left the kitchen, Mom nodded towards the stairs. "How is Jesse doing? I saw how he was when you first got here. He looked like he was afraid of us. How could parents be so cold to such a precious boy?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know Mom. He's doing well enough. He's no longer afraid to ask for something, but he goes out of his way to be no trouble. Jack helps a lot. I think he's teaching Jesse how to relax and enjoy being a kid. We didn't expect to have another child, but he's been a real blessing. Jack enjoys having a brother, and you should have seen him with Rachel's boys the day after. They insisted that Charlie and Andy needed to come for a sleepover. It's like they wanted to help him grieve so he could move on."

"Mom, Jack makes us so proud. He shares everything with Jesse. And Jesse has been so brave. He called 911 and asked them to call me. Losing Mom when I was a teenager hurt me in ways I still can't explain, and then when Dad was killed I was devastated. That's after all those years as a SEAL and in intelligence. I don't know how he survived knowing his dad killed his mom before killing himself. And we could hear his dad yelling for him to come out on the 911 call. He was going to kill Jesse too. Jesse is smart enough to know that. The counselor thinks that he is recovering from the trauma. We're going to make sure he has the best possible childhood from now on. The adoption should be final in a few months. Normally it would take a year, but I pulled in some favors from the governor's office and CPS."

Before anyone could say more, Jack and Jesse were back. As usual, Jesse's hair was still too wet. Poppa put his arms out and Jesse went to him. "Let me help you out Jesse. Danno was the same way at your age. His brother Mattie wore his hair shorter, especially in the summer, but Danno always liked his hair a little longer."

As Poppa was towel drying Jesse's hair, Jesse spoke up. "I want to get it cut shorter like Jack's. His is so easy to take care of, and it doesn't get in his eyes."

"I can cut it for you tomorrow morning Jesse. I cut Danno's and Mattie's hair when they were younger. I still have my shears in the closet upstairs." Poppa was raking his hand through Jesse's hair.

Jesse looked at Danno for his approval. Danny laughed and bowed to his dad. "It's okay with me if that's what Jesse wants. Steve and Jack could use a trim too. Now I believe that we have a story to finish from last night. It's time we get these two in bed. I know Grace will be up for a while."

The boys received a goodnight kiss and hug from their grandparents and went upstairs. They were winding down from their long day, and it was very late where they were. The story was barely finished when the boys started nodding off.

The dads tucked their sons in and gave final instructions. "Remember, there's a nightlight in the bathroom if you need to get up during the night. We're right next door if you need anything, even if it's just that you're in a new place. Jesse, it's okay to feel a little strange, maybe even a little homesick."

Jesse nodded and felt better to hear Danno say that. He was feeling a little anxious now that it was time for bed. He let Danno stroke his hair and relaxed. Steve was doing the same to Jack. Even as a baby, Steve could get Jack to sleep by rubbing his head.

Steve and Danny went quietly downstairs to visit with Mom and Dad for a while. Steve stopped in their room to retrieve a bottle of good bourbon from his bag. It was a local specialty, one that they knew Dad would enjoy. After a quick drink, everyone retired for the night. Steve and Danny shared a quick shower and put on their sleep clothes. It was a little chilly upstairs, and they might have to get up in the middle of the night. The girls' old beds were pushed together and made up as a king-sized bed, but the guys didn't need that much space. They curled together in the middle, same as most nights at home.

"I love coming here with you Danno. I love having family again. Mary and I will never be as close as you are with your sisters no matter what I do."

Danno kissed Steve softly and rested his head against Steve's. "I'm so happy to share my family with you. Sometimes I think that Mom likes you better. Go to sleep. The rest of the noisy Williams will be here tomorrow. If Jesse survives that, he should be ready for anything."

Fortunately, Jesse was tired enough to sleep through the night. The sun was up before any of the McGarrett-Williams woke. The sun was shining, but it was cold. Jesse was going to have the perfect weather for his first time in the snow.


	13. Winter Family Christmas, Part 5

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

 **Family Christmas, Part 5**

Christmas in New Jersey Flashback

Jesse was the first in his family to wake up the next morning; he couldn't wait to play in the snow. He didn't want to wake Jack or his dads up so he put his robe and slippers on and went downstairs. His new Nana and Poppa were up and sitting at the breakfast table. They didn't know how much courage it took for Jesse to come downstairs alone.

Nana still had keen mom ears and heard someone coming down the stairs. "Jesse, you're up early. Did you sleep well?" She put her arms out to Jesse to give him a hug.

"Uh-huh. Jack's still asleep, and I think that Danno and Daddy are sleeping too."

"Well, I know that they'll appreciate that you let them sleep in. Can I fix you some breakfast? Danny told me that you like eggs over-easy. Would you like that with some sausage? We buy it special at the market for Christmas?"

"Yes. Can I have some hot chocolate? Daddy always makes it with lots of marshmallows."

Poppa laughed to hear Jesse angling for marshmallows. All the grandkids wanted hot chocolate with extra marshmallows; there were two big bags in the pantry and extra milk in the fridge. "I'm in charge of the hot chocolate around here, and you can have as many marshmallows as you want. That's the good thing about being a grandparent. Do you want to help?"

That's why Steve found Jesse standing by the stove on a footstool stirring a mixture of warm milk and cocoa mix. Steve had two days worth of stubble and his hair was sticking up in several different directions. Mom could see why both her daughters talked about their handsome brother-in-law when they didn't know that she was listening.

Steve strolled over to give both Mom and Jesse a good morning hug. "Jesse my man, you're looking good this morning. Let me guess; you can't wait to get out in the snow."

Jesse flashed Steve a shy grin. "Jack says it's really cold and we'll need to come in and warm up but I don't care. Can we go sledding too?"

"Jesse, your new cousins are coming over after breakfast. They have a lot of experience with snowmen and sledding. They can take you to the park for sledding." Mom looked over at Steve. "Is Danny's knee bothering him again?"

Steve knew that Mom or Dad must have made a couple of phone calls this morning, summoning her other grandkids to supervise Jesse and Jack. "The long day on the planes and waiting in lines took their toll. His surgery really helped, but some days are better than others. What did the kids bargain in exchange?"

Steve loved Jackie's and Paula's kids, and they thought that he was the coolest uncle in the world. He knew that they would want something special, although they would entertain Jack and Jesse just because they were cousins.

"The boys are taking karate, and they wanted a chance to spar with an ex-Navy SEAL."

"Am I going to get my ass whipped?"

"No dear, and watch your language. They just want a little coaching."

"Okay, that explains what Tim, Mike, and Ed want. What does Lucy get out of it?"

"Steve, she was hoping to get a letter of recommendation from you for the Naval Academy. Her parents aren't happy but they accept that's what she wants."

"Wow, I'd be honored to write that letter. I still have a few contacts there. I could make some calls after the holidays."

Jack wandered downstairs just as Mom slipped a plate of eggs and sausage in front of Steve. Jesse was digging into his breakfast with gusto. Although Jack was usually an early riser, he was still a little tired. He worried about Jesse waking in a strange place, so he slept lightly. He perked up when he heard that his cousins would be over to play outside. Although they were several years older, they always made time for Jack when he came to visit.

Danny would have been happy to sleep most of the morning, but he heard voices downstairs and knew his family was up. He found Grace in the hall waiting to use the bathroom. After a throwing on a sweatshirt, he joined his parents and family in the kitchen. He stole Steve's coffee and drained the mug. Before Steve could protest, Danny stole a kiss. "Thanks for the coffee babe. What's that on your plate? Did Mom make you real eggs? Mom, is that the sausage from the market?"

"Yes it is, and pour Steve another cup of coffee. There's a fresh pot. You know where the mugs are."

"Thanks Mom. Where are the kids?" Danny looked around for Jack and Jesse but there was no sign of them in the kitchen.

"Your dad has them in the downstairs bathroom. Jesse is getting his haircut. Jack is next. Are you sure that you don't want to go next, Steve?"

"No thanks. I'm a little old to have my dad cut my hair. Danny, Jesse came downstairs by himself."

"Hmm. That's not surprising. It's hard to resist the Williams family. I'm surprised the kids aren't chomping on the bit to get outside."

"They are. Jesse wanted his haircut first. I kind of expected that he might wake up in the middle of the night."

"You two are doing such a great job with him. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I could tell last night that he has bonded very well with your family. And Jack seems to be very protective of him."

Danny snorted. "He comes by that honestly. They say the acorn never falls far from the tree. Jack and Jesse have been friends since pre-K. He's been a regular at the house for the last year. Things were bad for him at home and Jack knew that. He asked him over every chance he got. Jack's always been close to Rachel's boys and Chin's son even with the age difference. Jesse was his special friend who's his age."

"Did Danny tell you that we're renovating the cabin? We're adding another bedroom and expanding the existing bathroom, and we're expanding our bedroom to add a second bathroom. All the boys love going there. I even traded in my truck for an SUV so we could hold everyone and carry gear. I swear, in my wildest dreams I never imagined being a soccer dad."

Grace walked into the kitchen in time to hear Steve's last remark. She rolled her eyes. "Really Dad, no one would ever mistake you for a soccer dad."

"Hey, that better not make me the soccer mom. You still have way more clothes hanging in the closet that I do, even if you never wear the really nice stuff. Hey Jesse, you're looking good this morning. I see that Dad has you all squared away."

Jesse was running his hand over his shorter hair and smiling. "Poppa said he used to cut your hair like this. Jack is getting his haircut now. Poppa said it wasn't too late for you to change your mind Daddy."

Danny gave his son a good morning hug and rubbed his head. "I see that Dad hasn't lost his touch. You should go on down Steven. He gives a great army cut."

"It was the Navy Danno." Jesse piped in with the common refrain before Steve could. He was having the best time. It was the first time he had grandparents, and he enjoyed his time with them this morning before Jack or his dads woke up.

"So it was. Did Nana feed you?"

"Uh-huh. She made 'dippy' eggs the way I like them and sausage. I helped Poppa make hot chocolate. He let me have lots of marshmallows. The cousins are coming over to help me and Jack make a snowman, and then we're going to the park to go sledding down the big hill. Nana said that Daddy has to spar with Tim and Mike and Ed, and he has to write a letter so Lucy can go the Navy school 'cause your knee hurts."

Danny looked at his mom and raised his eyebrows. "You've added psychic abilities to your resume?"

"Danny, a mother knows. You can supervise if you need to assert your manhood."

"Nope, I'm good. I think that I've lived too long on the island. Snow isn't as much fun as it was when I was Jesse's age."

"That's because it doesn't get you out of school anymore. Now you and Grace sit down and eat your breakfast. I'm going to get ready for company. You young people can clean up the kitchen please before you tidy up the bedrooms. Are you going to shave?"

Steve protested now. "Mom, we're on vacation. I thought that I would grow a little beard while we were here. It might keep me warm."

"That's fine dear, although it looks like you've got a lot of gray coming in. You look so much younger when you shave." Mom couldn't help teasing Steve a little. She loved her son-in-law for how happy he made Danny as well as because he could be such a sweet man. She also knew that he made peace with his gray hair. It wasn't fair that the same gray hair that made a woman looked so washed out could make a man so distinguished.

Steve clutched his chest. "Danno, Mom just dissed us."

"Not me babe. I was going to shave anyway." Danny dug into his breakfast before it got cold. Jack came upstairs a few minutes later, the proud owner of a fresh haircut. The boys ran upstairs to brush their teeth. Steve gave Danny a proper morning kiss now that they were alone before going upstairs to pick out cold weather clothes for the boys. He also made sure the beds were made and clothes picked up. Mom could be a tough drill sergeant when company was coming over. He made it downstairs in time to help Danny with the kitchen.

The day flew quickly once the cousins came over. They made fast friends with Jesse. They all knew what he had been through, and they vowed on the way over that this would be his best Christmas ever. Within the hour, there were Uncle Danny and Uncle Steve sized snowmen in the front yard. Steve snapped pictures from the safety of the front porch.

Then Tim and Lucy drove the whole gang over to the park. Steve and Danny followed them in the rent car. As cold as it was, neither could miss Jesse's first time down the hill. They stayed until the cold became too much for Grace, Jack, and Jesse. Poppa had a fresh batch of hot chocolate waiting for his grandchildren, and Nana had a plate of sandwiches on the table.

Jackie and Paula came over with their husbands around 2 p.m. There was a flurry of activity in the kitchen preparing two large trays of lasagna. Jackie and Paula brought over salads and an antipasto platter. Supper was a loud raucous affair with adults and kids seated elbow-to-elbow around the large dining room table. Gifts were exchanged after dishes were cleared, and the kids adjourned to the family room downstairs to play video games.

On Monday, Steve and Danny took the kids into Manhattan for the day. Jesse was awed by the skyscrapers, the Statue of Liberty, and mostly everything else. He gave a detailed narrative of his day to his grandparents when they got home that evening. The boys slept late the next morning, giving Steve and Danny a little time together before going downstairs.

The rest of the week was spent visiting more family. Steve got his sparring match in with his nephews on Wednesday, and he borrowed Mom's laptop that evening to write the letter for Lucy. Before they knew it, it was New Year's Eve. Steve and Danny decided that the boys could stay up until midnight, but they had to get to bed after the big ball dropped at Times Square. Grace was at party with her cousins and had permission to stay out until 1 a.m.

Steve and Danny didn't stay up much past midnight either. It was the anniversary of their civil ceremony and their wedding. They had a little tradition to uphold. It was sweet and quiet; they didn't want to disturb their parents or their sons. In the morning, they had the usual chaos that goes with leaving to go home.

The trip back to paradise was as uneventful as the trip to Jersey except that they had to be at the airport so early. They dropped Grace at her mom's house for the remainder of her Christmas break. The Five-0 ohana was having a cookout at Chin and Malia's on Saturday. For tonight, it was enough that they were home.

The trip proved to be very therapeutic for Jesse. He thought his life couldn't get any better that having Steve and Danny as parents and Jack for a brother. He had no idea what it was like to have a large extended family. He had grandparents, aunt, uncles, cousins, and even more great-aunts, great-uncles, and second cousins. He talked more, laughed more, ate more, and played more during his week in New Jersey that he thought maybe he did his whole life.

Nana told Danny that it was like watching a flower bloom. Jesse didn't have any bad dreams and his eyes twinkled with mischief when he and Jack ambushed Steve and Danny in the front yard with a pile of snowballs. Mom pointed out that Jesse must be feeling secure with his family to participate in a prank against his dads. That didn't stop Danny from nailing the boys with this own ammo, but Jesse even enjoyed getting snow stuffed down his parka.

It will take the family the rest of the weekend to put all the Christmas decorations away and adjust to the time change. Steve knows that Monday will be brutal for everyone. On the other hand, the insanity of holiday preparations is over for another eleven months. Next week, they will be able to go back to a semblance of a normal routine.

The boys are seated between Steve and Danny, too tired to stay awake for the movie. Steve hit the 'pause' button to stop the movie. "Danny, I think we need to get these two upstairs. Then maybe we can sit by the beach and have a beer."

"That sounds like a good plan." Danny was able to get Jesse on his feet, but Jack was down for the count. Steve threw him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. Ten minutes later, the men were in their favorite beach chairs.

"Steve, I know that the last week was not very restful but it was a wonderful treat for me."

"Danny, I love your family and it was great to have a big family Christmas. The boys had a great time too. Don't forget that we only have a few weeks until our Disney trip. I think that Mom and Dad are looking forward to it as much as the kids."

"Babe, I've never done Disney World either. I'm excited too. Mostly, I'm happy that we get to do this with the kids. I suspect that this is the last vacation we'll share with Grace, and Jack and Jesse are at such a good age. This family we have, our life together, is so good. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll wake up in my crappy old apartment. You were so right to insist that we needed another child. And now we have Jesse too. Wow, we have two sons."

Steve laughed and hugged Danny. "Yeah, it's like a really good dream. Jesse is our bonus. He brings out the best in all of us, and I hope we're bringing out the best in him. Charlotte told me the adoption is being expedited. We should have the final papers in May. I think we should celebrate. The cabin should be finished by then. Maybe we can take all the boys to the cabin."

"They love the cabin. I have to admit that I love it there too. We've always had a good time there. Speaking of a good time, could I interest you in going in the house with me? It's still our anniversary, and I would like to spend some intimate time with you."

"You're such a romantic Danno. Does that mean that you get to be on top tonight?"

"I don't care who's on top as long as I'm with you. I think that's why it works so well with us. You're still a control freak, but you let me do what I do best. And I'm still pretty good in the bedroom."

"Don't be modest Danno. You're really good in the bedroom, so why are we still on the beach?"

They tapped their bottles together and finished their beers before going into the house. 2021 promised to be another good year for the McGarrett-Williams family.


End file.
